Обсуждение участника:Alex6122
Иконки Доброго времени. Суть: вчера в чате выдвинул идею сделать отдельную иконку для термина «Цена в крышках». Соответственно и отдельный параметр в шаблоне. Народ поддержал. Зачем: сейчас используется иконка «торговец», что дублирует собственно торговцев; не атмосферно; неудобно в том плане, что везде для цены надо вручную прописывать параметр tooltip=Цена в крышках, а это время и сложности для новичков. Варианты на рассмотрение (Кола для всех игр и Саспарилла для NV): Главная заковыка и зачем я вас тревожу вообще: # нет ли возражений в принципе? # чтобы на проекте все осталось едино, красиво и единообразно, придется во всех статьях заменить текущую иконку на новую. Вручную — крайне неблагодарный труд. Реально ли поручить задачу боту? Меня коллеги заверили, что вы главный мастер-ботовод. --Сэр Ый 03:28, декабря 6, 2015 (UTC) : А как насчёт, непосредственно, иконки 20px? Кстати, вы можете привести пару подобных примеров использования данного шаблона? --Alex6122 © 23:49, декабря 6, 2015 (UTC) :: Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь, так понимаю, что его, например, можно использовать его в графе «Цена»(стоимость) какого-либо предмета в соответствующих списках, таблицах. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:55, декабря 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: Тогда уж надо будет ввести иконку для долларов НКР и… какая там валюта в FOBOS? Иначе в иконке с крышкой не будет смысла. --Alex6122 © 00:04, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) :::: Отличная мысль! Видите, мы с Вами на глазах развиваем эту инициативу.)) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:06, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Ну тау мы для этого и собрались на данном сайте xD --Alex6122 © 00:07, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) : : В Fallout Tactics две валюты: крышки и чеки Братства --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 00:49, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Собственно, первый из предложенных мной вариантов — это и есть иконка из чата, просто покрашенная слегка. Просто черно-белый «карандашный» вариант, который в чате, совершенно по стилистике не будет гармонировать с остальными иконками — те все цветные. Поэтому я и предлагаю варианты в цвете. Что до остальных валют — без проблем, можно и им иконок понаделать, если подходящих картинок нет. Надо — пишите список. А что до примеров — любая таблица с графой стоимости. Сэр Ый 03:02, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Немного странно для облегчения работы новичкам вводить десяток новых иконок (и параметров, вероятно) вместо одной универсальной , нет? Да и какой новенький полезет в такую таблицу? А если и рискнёт её составить, то вряд ли смутится вводом 8 символов. И вот ещё: 6 типов фишек, динарий Легиона, аурей Легиона, деньги/доллары НКР плюс сообщение Tuareg777 чуть выше. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 03:34, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) :::: Реквестирую введение ЕДИНОГО значка для всех игр, поскольку портабельные инфобоксы какбэ намекают. --Korney San (обсуждение) 10:15, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Не согласен. Разные иконки — это хорошо, идентифицируют принадлежность к определённым играм и создают колорит.)) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 10:28, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) : : Я тоже за колорит пока что. В Fallout 2 были Деньги, в 1-ом и 3-ем крышки. В вегасе уже курсы денег и обмена есть, насоздавали лишней валюты)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:32, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Господа, как-то вы усложнили все. В каждой игре/аддоне одна основная валюта. Иконка валюты как таковая нужна для размещения в таблицах. А я ни разу не встречал тут таблицу, где было бы несколько колонок цены в разных валютах. Вспомните например вещь, которую можно купить только за доллары НКР, но нельзя купить за крышки. То есть все возможные валюты в играх не пригодятся. А что несколько новых параметров появится, так в чем проблема? Их в шаблоне и так под сотню. И «для облегчения работы новичкам» — это только одна из указанных мной причин. Лично мне (да и всем думаю) это тоже облегчит работу — tooltip вручную писать не надо будет. --Сэр Ый 12:57, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Korney San, я конечно ценю конкурентное моему мастерство демагогических пируэтов), но давайте доведём в ре-реквестировании тезис до абсурдного: предлагаю вообще всё снабдить иконкой. Получится примерно так. Как мысль?) Иконка — это универсальный символ, никакой необходимости доводить символ до соцреализма не вижу. К тому же речь шла о создании новых сущностей, плодить которые… Тем более, что речь шла, напомню, об упрощении хлопот новичкам, что с сутью предложения не стыкуется. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:22, декабря 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: Спасибо за ссылку, чуть не сломал глаза. :) А теперь по делу. У нас есть шаблоны, состоящие из значков чуть менее, чем полностью (например, и его подобия). Львиную часть инфобоксов (особенно портабельных!), таких, как персонажи, предметы, оружие, etc, можно оформить подобным образом (в портабельных прямо-таки специально для этого сделан один из параметров). Поэтому как мастер-шаблонщик предлагаю сделать шаблон «Цена» и два варианта реализации: либо единый значок для всех игр (вариант ) без подкладывания ссылки под значок, либо для каждой игры значок основной валюты (вариант ) со ссылкой на её статью. Для заголовков таблиц предусмотрю дополнительный параметр, выводящий пресловутое «Цена в <валюта>». И никакой демагогии. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:47, декабря 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Вот опять узнаёшь об ответе в теме случайно через 9 дней… кому как, а мне на почту приходят только уведомления о ответах в обсуждении хозяина страницы, о ответах других участников диалога — нет. Ну это же +300 % к неудобствам! Korney San, имхо всё же логичнее и проще просто добавить новый параметр(ы) в шаблон «иконка». Чтобы новых шаблонов не плодить. Но из предложенных вариантов мне лично второй нравится больше. И я без всякой демагогии молча сам бы давно это сделал, если бы меня реакция общественности не интересовала. Но так как интересует, вот на обсуждение и поставил вопрос. Но в обоих случаях всё же нужн(а/ы) нов(ая/ые) иконки. Просто я (да и большинство, уверен), когда слышу «деньги в мире Фоллаут», сразу представляю крышки. А у нас золотые монетки… ну не в тему же. --Сэр Ый 06:48, декабря 19, 2015 (UTC) : : Используемая иконка красного сердечка тоже не в тему — предлагаю для всех типов существ создать свою иконку, соответствующую типу существа. К тому же я при словах «очки здоровья» представляю себе кардиограмму или толстуху-медсестру с окровавленным шприцем.) Иконка — всем понятный универсальный символ, не более того. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 04:36, декабря 20, 2015 (UTC) :: ПМСМ, сапоги должен тачать… и т. д. Незачем грузить шаблон параметрами, имеющими к нему смутное отношение. Так что встраивать цену в иконку не стоит. --Korney San (обсуждение) 11:15, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) Акции Я полагаю что после Нового года Aкция 7 исчерпает себя из-за того, что мы с Судьёй Пустоши и Fungornом добьём её и она станет не нужна. Собственно вопросы: а кто имеет право сворачивать акцию, если её зачинщик уже не выходит на связь? Судя по всему мы вместе с остальными доберёмся и до остальных. P.S. WantToPlay завещания не оставлял на этот случай?)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:14, декабря 6, 2015 (UTC) : Если вы считаете, что акция завершена, то можете предварительно написать об этом, а после, если не будет возражений, закрыть её. --Alex6122 © 23:49, декабря 6, 2015 (UTC) :: А сколько примерно можно ожидать возможных возражений, 5 дней будет достаточно?)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 04:58, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Да, около недели, на мой взгляд, в данном случае достаточно. --Alex6122 © 19:40, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) :::: Спасибо за советы.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:47, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Хм…боюсь, прогноз очень уж оптимистичен, успеем ли? Кстати, Alex6122, если не трудно, чирканите, когда пойдёте в чат, нужно обсудить 2коротеньких вопроса, а я не всё время здесь.)) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:46, декабря 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Разве я участвую в какой-то акции? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:37, декабря 9, 2015 (UTC) Удалённый файл Какого художника удаляется МОЙ скрин Тины де Лука? Я САМ делал эту страницу и поэтому могу поставить СВОЙ скриншот данного персонажа, темболее этот копипаст с английской версии выглядит очень убого. На правах создателя страницы Тины де Лука я требую чтобы мой скриншот не трогали. — Karifax (обсуждение) 13:17, декабря 9, 2015 (UTC)' : Пожалуйста, укажите ссылку на файл, или хотя бы название. Также рекомендую воздержаться от мата и использования эзотерических CSS-стилей в подписи. --Alex6122 © 13:21, декабря 9, 2015 (UTC) Фишка или не фишка Прошу помочь разобраться, нужна ли эта информация на странице, чтобы остановить пока еще не начавшуюся войну правок. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 05:00, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) : Убежище не используется в качестве площадки для рекламы YouTube-каналов. А всю ту информацию можно передать текстом, возможно, дополнив его порой картинок для наглядности. --Alex6122 © 20:23, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) Итог Пожалуйста, закройте вот это, поскольку сроки… Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:02, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) : Обязательно. : p.s. Не надо пихать новые сообщения в совершенно произвольную часть страницы. Создавайте новые темы, они для этого и придуманы. --Alex6122 © 17:00, декабря 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Спасибо. Alex6122, Вы делаете мне много замечаний, они, зачастую, достаточно жёсткие, и при этом, почти формальны. При этом, участники, нарушающие правила и нормы сообщества, выражаясь некультурно и подчас, не совсем пристойно, почему-то Вас не раздражают. По крайней мере, я это несколько раз подмечал. Вы имете что-то лично против меня? Должен сказать Вам, что это не самый удачный подход в выстраивании дружбы и сотрудничества. :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 21:56, декабря 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: Конечно нет. Можете привести здесь ссылки на эти «несколько раз»? --Alex6122 © 14:10, декабря 13, 2015 (UTC) :::: Рад.)) Вот пример некорректного высказывания (Noran.Wiki ответ на #115, на которое никто, кроме меня не отреагировал. :::: А пример непонятноповышенной строгости: ссылка Вы что, хотите сказать, что кто-то из старых участников, может намеренно стирать сообщения? Это было бы нелепо. :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 14:28, декабря 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::: 1. Кому вы говорили о данном сообщении? Администраторы, в том числе и я, физически не могут следить за каждым действием всех участников. К тому же в данном случае ответ был удалён его же автором. ::::: 2. В каком виде я должен был написать то сообщение, чтобы у него не было «непонятно повышенной строгости''»? И где именно там я намекаю на то, что кто-то из старых участников, может намеренно стирать сообщения? --Alex6122 © 14:45, декабря 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::: 1. Но цитата осталась, да и остальные его ответы…уф… :::::: 2. вторая ссылка в моём комменте, помните, я случайно удалил часть обсуждения(Сэр ого, кажется) и Вы мне написали, что это вроде как походит на вандализм? :::::: В любом случае, я просто ответил на Ваш вопрос и не собираюсь к Вам придираться, это не в моих правилах, и Вы это знаете :) Давайте закроем эту тему и продолжим пополнять Убежище. У меня к Вам важное дело: появился дубликат категории Здания Fallout 4, вот здесь можно увидеть. Она пуста и не согласована, удалите, если не трудно. :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 17:21, декабря 13, 2015 (UTC) С пятилетием заселения! thumb|Мы рады тому, что Вы с нами!Поздравляем, Смотритель Убежища! Благодаря доверию, возложенному компанией Волт-Тек, а также Вашей Преданности делу нашего Убежища, Вы по прежнему достойно несёте почётную должность и чин Бюрократа в Убежище! Здоровья и успехов, в большом мире и в Убежище!--Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 22:28, декабря 14, 2015 (UTC) thumb|Ваши товарищи установили Вам новенькое удобное Кресло-Командный пункт со всем необходимым : Как быстро летит время. --Alex6122 © 23:57, декабря 15, 2015 (UTC) Непонятный предмет Создаю статью (прямо сейчас) про станок для изготовления препаратов и гранат/прочего. Это средняяя или высокая важность? И не надо ли для таких предметов ввести Игровые объекты Fallout 4?'' Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:53, декабря 15, 2015 (UTC)'' : 1. Скорее высокая, так как имеет отношение ко всем этим создаваемым предметам. : 2. У нас есть такая категория. Или вы про статью? В принципе, статья тоже лишней не будет. --Alex6122 © 23:57, декабря 15, 2015 (UTC) :: Понял. :: 1. Создам Станок, внесу в категорию объектов, а там видно будет. :: 2. Наверное, надо и статью про объекты сделать, но когда спать? ;) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:00, декабря 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: А можно раздел Игровые объекты поместить в портал Fallout 4? Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:09, декабря 16, 2015 (UTC) :::: Добавил ссылку, но на целый раздел информации пока не хватает. --Alex6122 © 00:13, декабря 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: А шаблон использовать предмет: тип=объект или у нас есть шаблон Игровой объект Fallout 4 ? Извините, что докучаю, но не хочется делать абы-как. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:16, декабря 16, 2015 (UTC) : : Вроде бы универсальный. --Alex6122 © 00:17, декабря 16, 2015 (UTC) Технические проблемы! Почему-то при попытке оставить сообщение участнику, стирается часть ранее записаннызх сообщений! Это просто беда! Причём предпросмотр иногда этого не показывает…:(я сам этого не делаю, а оно само… причём не везде и не всегда…С моим пип-боем всё в порядке, нигде таких проблем на других ресурсах не испытываю. Пожалуйста, примите меры!!! Если надо, давайте в Вики-поддержку обратимся… --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 16:15, декабря 20, 2015 (UTC) Вот последний случай. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 16:16, декабря 20, 2015 (UTC) : Эта проблема не относится к контенту Убежища, поэтому крайне маловероятно, что мы сможем что-то исправить. Так что, да, пишите в техпотдержку. --Alex6122 © 17:21, декабря 20, 2015 (UTC) Вики-битва Разместите пожалуйста заявку на участие в конкурсе Снегурочек. Заявка на Вики-битву * Табита * Картинка * Сложно представить лучшую спутницу для Сидоровича в экстремальных условиях Зоны/новогодних праздников. Пережив воздействие смертельной дозы радиации и воздействие злобных вирусов, Табита легко донесет мешок с подарками через любые аномалии и разбитые дороги. * [http://ru.fallout.wikia.com Fallout Wiki] — Ustas014 (обсуждение) 13:36, декабря 24, 2015 (UTC) :: А где там написано, что это могут делать только администраторы? Даже если и так, то я могу официально делегировать вам данное право. --Alex6122 © 13:52, декабря 24, 2015 (UTC) Таблица Привет. Тебя что-то не устроило в таблице? зачем ты поменял компоненты и цифры местами? Таблицу не трогай, не ты её делал. --Parkins38 (обсуждение) 01:21, декабря 25, 2015 (UTC)Parkins38 : Вы говорите о данной правке? : 1. Я значительно оптимизировал код таблицы (теперь он весит намного меньше). : 2. Добавил отсутствующие секции в разделе итога. : 3. Привёл цвета в соответствие с теми, что принято использовать в Убежище. : 4. Представил количественное обозначение в более удобном виде (перемести название компонента в начало), так как читателю важнее сначала узнать что это вообще за компонент, да и в Убежище везде принято писать количество лишь после названия. : По поводу авторства: всё содержимое страниц ru.fallout.wikia.com распространяется под лицензией CC-BY-SA, если не указано обратное. Соответственно, любой участник может вносить любые изменения. В случае, если мнения участников расходятся, то, в целях избежания «войны правок» принято начинать обсуждения, в ходе которого следует прийти к компромиссу. --Alex6122 © 11:36, декабря 25, 2015 (UTC) Письмо с Викии Вики Здравствуйте, Alex6122, пишу вам с Викии Вики. Вы, кажется, были на w:c:ru.wikies, так что объяснять, что это такое, не буду. У меня есть маленькое предложение, от которого вы можете отказаться. Так как наш проект — вики о Викия, а скоро Новый год, я хочу собрать со всех (ну или почти со всех) крупных википроектов русского портала новогодние поздравления. Что надо делать? Написать какое-нибудь текстовое поздравление или пожелание на праздники, на наступающий год, адресованное ко всем участникам Викия. Размер любой, форма любая, содержание любое, креативность приветствуется, но необязательна. Если не хотите вы, можете попросить кого-нибудь из других админов. Главное, чтобы от каждой вики, к которым я обращусь, было по поздравлению. Ну, конечно, если совсем никто не хочет, я не обижусь. [[User:Aenn|'Ae'nn]] обс • 22:42, декабря 27, 2015 (UTC) : До какого числа? --Alex6122 © 22:45, декабря 27, 2015 (UTC) :: Как раз только что вспомнил, что забыл указать число. До 30 декабря присылать, не позже. Ну, если хотите, конечно. Только просьба — у вас тут нет стен обсуждения, и мне не приходят оповещения о ваших ответах. Поэтому, если напишете поздравление, запишите его на мою СО, хорошо? А то я разослал это сообщение на много проектов и могу о вас и позабыть без оповещения (вряд ли, конечно, но мало ли). [[User:Aenn|'Ae'nn]] обс • 22:58, декабря 27, 2015 (UTC) * Ну так что там у вас, нашли какое-то поздравление? Если нет, можем взять всё интересное, что есть в Тема:70796. [[User:Aenn|'Ae'nn]] обс • 18:58, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Как всегда, всё делаем за секунду до взрыва. Ещё полчасика) У меня есть идея. --Alex6122 © 19:01, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: Хорошо, буду ждать. [[User:Aenn|'Ae'nn]] обс • 19:09, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) * Извините, что пристаю, долго ещё? [[User:Aenn|'Ae'nn]] обс • 20:35, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) :: А когда дедлайн? Просто могу сейчас закончить, а могу ещё попилить. --Alex6122 © 20:37, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: В принципе, блог со всеми поздравлениями уже готов, я жду вас. На вики ещё точно буду пару часов, нужно кое-что сделать. А что вы там такое пилите так долго, если не секрет? [[User:Aenn|'Ae'nn]] обс • 20:39, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) :::: Один момент. --Alex6122 © 20:48, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) * Готово. Не знаю, то ли это, что вам было нужно, но выглядит шикарно :) Код можно спокойно копировать на любую вики, я специально не стал использовать наши локальные шаблона. Единственное, надо будет загрузить одну картинку. --Alex6122 © 21:13, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Спасибо, оригинально! Вот, я сделал такой блог — не знаю, хорошо или нет получилось, но там все поздравления. [[User:Aenn|'Ae'nn]] обс • 21:24, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: Думаю, конкурс новогодних открыток я бы точно выиграл. Кстати, как насчёт провести в следующем году конкурс открыток, написанных на вики-коде?) ::: Но я боюсь, что буду единственным участником… --Alex6122 © 21:26, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) :::: В следующем году видно будет) Ещё раз спасибо за участие. [[User:Aenn|'Ae'nn]] обс • 21:30, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) Братская помощь Здравствуйте! Раз уж Вы в строю, точнее, в командном пункте, у меня к Вам просьба-предложение. Надо бы помочь одной братской Вики. Не по тематике, а просто я считаю такой любую хорошую Вики-энциклопедию. :) Речь о Elite-dangerous Wiki. Это хороший, перспективный проект, но, увы, пока здорово ненаписанный-незаполненный. Видно, что создавали с любовью: оформление, необычные названия подразделений сообщества, чёткость в составлении… Им возможно, просто не хватает активных участников. Их выдвинули номинантом на Вики месяца в декабре. Это — их шанс привлечь участников и аудиторию, а так неизвестно, знают ли про них люди? Я думаю, стоит оповестить наших участников, ознакомить их с этой ситуацией и поддержать хороший проект. В одиночку мне, тем более с моими возможностями будет это сделать затруднительно. Я конечно напишу тем, кто в «списке благодарности», но этого явно недостаточно. Поможете? :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:15, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) : Если только в чём то конкретным и измеримым. А так, в Убежище довольно много дел. Насчёт оповещения, вряд ли это хорошая идея. Тем более что сам их факт участия в конкурсе является для них хорошей рекламой. --Alex6122 © 23:19, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Проголосуйте, если хотите. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:28, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Технически могу помочь) Голосование же отражает моё личное мнение, а я хочу остаться в нейтралитете. --Alex6122 © 23:31, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: Чем, если Вы сами ничего не предлагаете и вообще говорите, что зачем оно надо? Кстати, Спасибо Большущее за новогоднее оформление! НЕ НАРАДУЮСЬ!))) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Ладно, буду ждать ваших предложений. А оформление Anticube сделал. --Alex6122 © 23:36, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::: И логотип с нами тоже он делал? XD Ох, бедный Судья, совсем дальнозоркость замучила, товарищей не узнаёт… --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:39, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) : : Я говорил про фон. --Alex6122 © 23:40, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) Запрос на бан История болезни поциента. Необходимо также удаление его «статей» --100px|link=Обсуждение_участника: Сэр_Ый|Спрашивайте! Советуйте! Критикуйте! (но без хамства, иначе — Идите!) 13:18, декабря 29, 2015 (UTC) : Я так понимаю, после предупреждения 29.12.15, 30.12.15 творчество было продолжено. Не хотите блокировать его? Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 22:52, января 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Кто? --Alex6122 © 23:11, января 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: 109.205.249.212 -That act. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:15, января 3, 2016 (UTC) :::: Неделю назад? Пфф. --Alex6122 © 00:24, января 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Извините, что по английски, я писал ещё в двух местах, нужно было не сбиваться :) Пфф-бум! (молоток, оканчивающий заседание) :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 09:00, января 4, 2016 (UTC) Глюк Правил Обсуждение:Соединённые Штаты Америки. Произошел глюк. Теперь отображается чистая страница. Но в режиме правки страницу видно.--95.90.204.216 14:45, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) : Спасибо за информацию. Это весьма распространённый баг, но он всегда временный. Можно либо перезагрузить страницу (хотя не всегда помогает), либо сделать пустую правку, то есть открыть режим редактирования и, ничего не меняя, сохранить страницу. В истории такие правки не отображаются, но они заставляют движок сайта «перерисовать» страницу. --Alex6122 © 14:51, декабря 30, 2015 (UTC) Фашистская пропаганда Ув. Администратор! В статье Мир Fallout один из участников, поддавшись фашистской пропаганде применил термин «недолговечное государство». Как Вы знаете в мире Фолаута такого термина нет. Чтоб недопустить войну правок прошу указать, сдуру вмешавшемуся, модератору чата, на недопущение пропаганды фашизма. Спасибо за внимание.--95.90.204.253 10:59, января 2, 2016 (UTC) : Я прошу прощения что вмешиваюсь, но на правах «сдуру вмешавшегося модератора чата», хотел бы понять, что именно считается фашисткой пропагандой в данном абзаце? Если указать данный термин в поисковике, то мы увидим, что термин «недолговечное государство» вполне себе используется в различных областях применения. Я искренне полагаю, что Вам не стоит искать чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате ночью, особенно, если её там нет (С). --U.Solo (обсуждение) 11:16, января 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Ваша мысль интересна, но неправильна. Потому что: ::* Слово «Душевая комната» тоже используется в различных областях применения, но в освенциме туда пускали газ. ::* Вы действительно оправдываете реальные убийства и пытки зомбированым быдлом, разными «поисковиками»?- не стоит приплетать децкие пословицы о чёрной кошке. ::* Вы наверно не заметили: Как Вы знаете в мире Фолаута такого термина нет. ::: Господа, не нужно плодить лишние сущности без крайней необходимости. То, что Легион развалится без цезаря, это ОРИСС, и всё. Если же об этом говориться в игре, то можно привести в виде цитаты. --Alex6122 © 12:11, января 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: Ну раз нет тела, то и нет дела. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:19, января 2, 2016 (UTC) Фактики из мира галактики Привет! Прошу обратить внимание на правки данного товарища. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 10:06, января 3, 2016 (UTC) : Привет! Согласен, надо. Он, в принципе, не вандал, а напротив, старательный (создал страницу персонажа, разметку правит), но иногда чересчур и видимо, многого не знает, вставляет информацию не всегда по делу :) Мне кажется, его надо инструктировать и наблюдать его творчество в развитии :) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 10:36, января 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Ну так зачем вы пишите мне, а не ему?) --Alex6122 © 10:52, января 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: А я не могу предупреждения на страницах участников оставлять, я не администратор. И если Вы подробнее ознакомитесь с правками участника, то поймёте, что всё им описанное является вольным сочинением и искажает все факты. Если считаете это допустимым, я в дальнейшем буду это игнорировать. Вот, конкретно эту проанализируйте. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 11:34, января 3, 2016 (UTC) :::: Ни о какой допустимости я не говорю. Просто где сказано, что предупреждать участника о нарушении им правил могут только администраторы? Если он нарушает, то так и пишите. Правила '''то у всех одинаковые'. А в случае грубых нарушений можно и вовсе вешать . :::: Всё-таки, нам нужно больше инициативных участников вслух. p.s. Не забывайте про отступ +1 у каждого нового сообщения. --Alex6122 © 11:46, января 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Так оно конечно проще. Ещё один момент: в правках данного участника, я замечаю похожий почерк. (Это я так к сведению). --U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:03, января 3, 2016 (UTC) : : Извините, что вмешиваюсь, думаю, это наше общее дело. Повторюсь, этот участник не вандал, пока как вандал себя не показал. Он просто ошибся, причём далеко не во всём. Что, мы никогда не ошибались? Я считаю неверным уполномачивать участников-не-администраторов расставлять «ярлыки»-«Вандал!» — это может обернуться самоуправством, я всех, и саого себя тут имею в виду. :) Одно дело — обращение к главе администрации ресурса, которое он проверяет, другое — что-то посчитал вандализмом — «Ату его-он вандал!». Должен быть порядок. А если администраторам некогда проверять, назначайте ОСЕТРА скорее (он скромный, воспитанный и толерантный), тем более, решение давно принято. :) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 15:10, января 3, 2016 (UTC) :: to Судья пустоши: Всё уже выяснили, к чему демагогию разводить? Рамки дозволенного уточнили, на странице участника отписались. Вопрос решён. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 15:19, января 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: to ''Судья пустоши: В случае с шаблонами речь шла о явных грубых нарушениях. Собственно, шаблон только в таких то случаях и проставляется, в том числе администраторам. ::: По поводу админов, да, надо что-то делать. Сейчас я подумываю над тем, чтобы учредить новый условный статус, типа «''light''-админа», который будет присваиваться на определённый срок с возможностью продления или перехода на «классического» админа. Но конкретно сейчас я жду от инженеров ответа по поводу патрулирующих, на основании которого я и буду думать, как расширить «иерархию» Убежища, да и нужно ли это вообще. От того, как мы сможем реализовать статус патрульного, и сможем ли вообще, будет зависеть количество и требования к «''light''-админам». ::: p.s. U.Solo, не, хорошо, что народ поднимает актуальные темы. А то у меня сильная склонность к вики-ленивческому поведению) --Alex6122 © 15:55, января 3, 2016 (UTC) * Хм, интересная новость, оказывается, цитата: «Через пару недель планируется выпуск новой группы участников, которая по своим функциям будет группой „младшие администраторы“.» Как сказали инженеры. Что же, хоть в чём то мои взгляды сходятся с Викией. Но всё-равно надо быть готовыми к худшему, так как у них весьма своеобразные взгляды на многие вопросы. --Alex6122 © 20:43, января 4, 2016 (UTC) : Надеюсь права&обязанности появятся раньше самого статуса, а вообще новость хорошая. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 20:49, января 4, 2016 (UTC) :: Конечно, хорошая, насчёт взглядов, это обычно не критично, они же не могут особо навязать нам что-то (надеюсь). Alex6122, нормальная склонность, Вы же, по сути, один всё делаете. :) Вот поэтому и надо быстрее разобраться с иерархией. Насколько я понял, патрульные, в основном, получают не полномочия, а обязанности, так что здесь прорыва не вижу… А Вы не можете, если не сложно, эдак 2/3 архивировать, а то пишешь, как на стену с компьютера начала века… :D --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:48, января 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ну тут смотря как это реализуют и каковы собственно по мнению резидентов Убежища должны быть права и обязанности патрульных. За всех не скажу, но на TES-wiki единственная возможность, которой не имеют патрульные по сравнению с администраторами, это правка защищённых на админ-уровне страниц. То есть банхаммер у них тоже имеется. Кому интересно, почитайте под спойлерами: [http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0:403006 отдел кадров TES] 85px|link=Обсуждение_участника: Сэр_Ый|Спрашивайте! Советуйте! Критикуйте! (но без хамства, иначе — Идите!) 02:43, января 5, 2016 (UTC) Чатовый вопрос Здравствуйте. Сегодня я в чате обнаружил, что если участник пишет новые сообщения, если предварительно он уже написал сообщение, то всё равно пишется время написания нового сообщения. Правда, я сам не понял, что я написал. Ладно, Скриншот всем в помощь) Если не секрет, то пожалуйста, скажите, как это сделать на иной вики? --The Inqisitor 10:30, января 5, 2016 (UTC) : Всё просто, надо всего лишь добавить на страницу MediaWiki:Wikia.css следующий код: .Chat .continued .time { display: block; color: rgb(185,185,185); font-style: italic; } : p.s. Картинку убрал чтобы не засоряла страницу. --Alex6122 © 10:36, января 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Спасибо! The Inqisitor 10:43, января 5, 2016 (UTC) Вандалы Раз уж Вы здесь… А он упорный! История --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 08:22, января 6, 2016 (UTC) : «Упорный»? Это его первая правка. --Alex6122 © 08:27, января 6, 2016 (UTC) Инфобоксы № 2 Собственно, вот пример нового шаблона: Участник:Korney_San/ТС/Документация Вопросы такого плана: # как регулировать ширину надписи aka label # как регулировать ширину колонок в горизонтальной раскладке групп --Korney San (обсуждение) 10:41, января 8, 2016 (UTC) : Ух, зря вы полезли в эти новый шаблоны. : a. Вам охота копаться в их css для настройки полного соответствия внешнего вида принятому стандарту? : b. Данная функция была добавлена по двум причинам: Чтобы неопытные участники могли создать инфобокс, не зная вики-разметки, после чего продолжить бояться вики-разметку, и для некого лучшего отображения на мобильных устройствах. : Во-первых, у нас есть специальные служебные шаблоны, значительно облегчающие создание карточек, а также большое количество опытных участников. Во-вторых, не знаю что там должно лучше отображаться, но я пока вижу только совершенно неработающий шаблон, в то время, как наши нормально функционируют. : c. Новые шаблоны жёстко ограничены теми тегами, которые изобрели инженеры, наши же более гибкие, и ограничены лишь возможностями вики-разметки. : d. Ещё с этими шаблоном каким-то магическим образом происходят странные метаморфозы при переходе из стандартного оформления в [http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/index.php?title=Участник%3AKorney_San%2FТС&useskin=monobook Monobook]. В частности, исчезают заголовки от «Ускорение» до «Поворот», а вместо них появляются картинки, и это при том, что в Monobook на статью отводится намного больше места, и, соответственно, нету никаких причин для сокращений. : e. Да и если мы. вдруг, зачем-то решим перейти на эту новую систему, то будет намного проще внести изменения непосредственно в шаблоны и , чем возиться вручную с каждым шаблоном. : Так что вы поторопились с переходом. А идея самого шаблона хорошая, только вот надо уточнить, что значит параметр «Поворот», возможно, во всплывающей подсказке. --Alex6122 © 12:33, января 9, 2016 (UTC) :: Буду отвечать по порядку. :: a. В принципе я не против. Мне лопату не давай, только дай в чём покопаться и что-нибудь интересное нарыть. ;) Скрипты тому пример. Укажите мне стандарт и где копать. :: b. Вы правы, в мобильной теме этот шаблон сплошной глюк, однако я думаю, что это проблемы темы, а не шаблона. Вопрос только в том, кто (мы или инженеры) должен с этим разбираться. :: с. Если Вы смотрели исходный код шаблона, то могли обратить внимание, как обойдены жёсткие ограничения тега image при помощи родной вики-разметки. Собственно, там не image. Впрочем, пока это единственное место, где я не смог применить задуманный тег. :: d. В моём браузере обе темы отображают шаблон одинаково. «Ходовые качества» и «Защита» используют в качестве подписей только значки (сколько времени я их подбирал…), текста там быть не должно. :: Собственно говоря, идея шаблона возникла из-за конфликта категории «Транспорт», как объединяющей все виды транспорта вселенной, и конкретного вида игровых объектов Fallout Tactics с определёнными (как ВНЕЗАПНО оказалось ;)) характеристиками. К слову, они там ещё не все. Что касается поворота, я пока не знаю размерность этой величины, а редактор её не указывает. --Korney San (обсуждение) 13:07, января 10, 2016 (UTC) Голосование Доброго времени суток. Я внёс предложение и запустил голосование по нему: Тема:74751. Приглашаю поучаствовать при желании. Также 2 вопроса: * стоит ли кинуть ссылку остальным администраторам, или они и тут прочитают? * можно ли как-то уведомить о теме и голосовании всех участников? --85px|link=Обсуждение_участника: Сэр_Ый|Спрашивайте! Советуйте! Критикуйте! (но без хамства, иначе — Идите!) 12:14, января 8, 2016 (UTC) : Повесил общее оповещение и ответил там. --Alex6122 © 14:27, января 9, 2016 (UTC) Участники и факты Я подстроил сроки действий под себя и оповестил об этом в обсуждении (в конце). То есть по сути я выполняю наши договорённости между мной и вами, остальные по большей части ододряют или им всё равно. Возражений особых не было, но мне наверно желательно получить официальное одобрение от админов, некоторые из которых ещё реже стали появляться на Убежище. Наверно плохо, что администраторы не отписались здесь, особых прав-то у меня опираться, кроме собственных устремлений, ведь нет) Мне стоит дальше продолжать эти дела в моё удобное время или чего-то ещё дождаться?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 12:52, января 9, 2016 (UTC) : Как я писал в одной из тем выше, инженеры обещали в ближайшее время ввести новый статус, подобный админам. Это как раз то, чего не хватало. Также, в зависимости от того, как он будет реализован, мы также, по возможности, введём статус патрульных, хотя их полномочия, вероятно, не будут ограничиваться лишь патрулированием правок. Но, опять же, я пока совершенно не имею никакого представления о том, как инженеры собираются реализовать новый статус. Так что пока ждём. : По поводу же «Участников и фактов», что ж, у меня возражений нету, тем более, что данное обсуждение не относиться к изменению каких-то ключевых правил Убежища, или его политики… --Alex6122 © 14:50, января 9, 2016 (UTC) :: Тогда я действую.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:55, января 9, 2016 (UTC) Запрос на блокировку # Клиент никак не унимается навязывая своё видение, переходя на личности и оскорбления. На просьбы не реагирует. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 09:57, января 10, 2016 (UTC) # Прошу остановить войну правок в данной статье, с последующей блокировкой данных анонимусов за оскорбления. Абсолютно уверен, что это дело рук одного и того же индивида. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 13:46, января 12, 2016 (UTC) Бан ни за что Usolo забанил glazyra (не знаю толком почему) и меня. опять без предупреждения. предлагаю провести голосвание на должность модератора чата. нынешний меня не устраивает. это ж каким словом я тебя оскорбил? давай пруф в студию. самоуправство не прокатит. --Kaganaru (обсуждение) 18:56, января 10, 2016 (UTC) : Если не знаете, то спросите. И возможно он предупреждал, просто вы забыли? Тем более, если это рецидив… --Alex6122 © 19:10, января 10, 2016 (UTC) :: я так и не увидел ответа на свой вопрос..Kaganaru (обсуждение) 19:16, января 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: Это ваша первая правка в Убежище. Какой вопрос? --Alex6122 © 19:17, января 10, 2016 (UTC) Сообщество С. О.С…. Посмотрите, пожалуйста, Обсуждение Портала Сообщества. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 02:43, января 14, 2016 (UTC) : Гляну. --Alex6122 © 10:32, января 15, 2016 (UTC) Инструментарий Доброго времени суток. Маленькая просьба — добавьте пожалуйста на досуге в MediaWiki:Edittools следующие моменты: + + + __FORCETOC__ 250px left|thumb|Подпись (этим имхо стоит заменить текущие варианты) ☢ + + Заранее спасибо. ---- И ещё — можно ли как-то через css настроить вид содержания статей? Если да, его стоит оцентровать по левому флангу, а то с justify оно порой неказисто выглядит. 85px|link=Обсуждение_участника: Сэр_Ый|Спрашивайте! Советуйте! Критикуйте! (но без хамства, иначе — Идите!) 10:49, января 14, 2016 (UTC) : Шаблон дополнен. С остальным — Алекс. --Korney San (обсуждение) 19:18, января 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Хм, а где вы планируете использовать значок ☢? Хотя, там и не такое есть, так что пусть будет. :: А про выравнивание, вы говорите не про это? --Alex6122 © 10:41, января 15, 2016 (UTC) ---- Смотрю, в панели инструментов свершились большие перемены. В целом хорошо, однако есть пара предложений: # Ссылки: разделители-тире кликабельны. Это не гуд. # Текст: добавить + • + • + # Картинки: первая конструкция не работоспособна. Не понял, зачем она вообще. Вторая — некорректна. thumb|right бесполезно. Надо thumb|left И пожалуйста, верните простой вариант 250px — он очень экономит время. Ну мне по крайней мере. # Форматирование: для полноты картины может стоит добавить ещё + # Шаблоны: имхо стоит перенести в раздел «Примечания». — не понял, что это такое. # Общее: сейчас где-то разделители-тире, где-то •. Может убрать тире и оставить •? Этот символ отлично справляется с задачей. --85px|link=Обсуждение участника: Сэр Ый|Спрашивайте! Советуйте! Критикуйте! (но без хамства, иначе — Идите!) 13:51, января 27, 2016 (UTC) :# Убрано, хотя изначально это было сделано специально для уменьшения веса кода, а то это страница достигла монстроподобных размеров. :# Абсолютно бесполезно, есть Раздел • Подраздел • Под-подраздел . HTML-аналоги того, что уже есть в вики-движке использовать не рекомендуется. :# Что именно там неработоспособно? Работает так, как и должно. Выравнивание картинки по левому краю ломает структуру текста и, соответственно, мешает его чтению, поэтому оно не рекомендуется к использованию в массовом количестве (а именно для этого ''Edittools'' и нужен), right лишь напоминает о возможности выравнивания. Где вы в таких больших количествах используете 250px? :# Добавлено. Теперь участники окончательно запутаются xD :# Перенёс. А если ? :# Страница крайне перегружена символами, поэтому надо максимально упростить их восприятие. Тире хорошо смотрится между вертикальными символами типа {, а точка, наоборот, горизонтальными. Хотя, соглашусь, это довольно странное решение. Но вы сами пробовали подставить там точки? --Alex6122 © 05:18, января 29, 2016 (UTC) ::2. Просто разница в том, что такие конструкции не выводят отдельные кнопки "править " в заголовках разделов. Иногда может быть полезно для оформления (не в статьях, но в Убежище не только они). Но не принципиально вообще. ::3. Теперь всё работает. Просто когда я писал сообщение выше, видимо там не хватало , из-за чего при подстановке в статью отображалось некорректно. ::*По выравниванию - просто это опять же не только для статей. Есть ещё таблицы например. Но главное, что я имел в виду - thumb сам по себе и так выравнивает картинку справа. Ещё один right в связке с ним бесполезен. Но приходится тратить время на удаление его руками. Ладно одна картинка, а если много? Просто тогда может вообще его убрать? Возможность выравнивания понятна из предыдущей конструкции. Мне не принципиально, но я-то не один тут. ::*Вообще именно мне нужно [[Файл:+|'50'px]]. Где - да в тех же статьях брони, например. В такой таблице, да две колонки картинок... А таблица одежды, которую я скоро начну, будет поболее раз в пять. Плюс остальные статьи по теме. ::4. Благодарю. ::5. Отлично. Просто ранее из названия вообще было неясно, чего ожидать от шаблона, а при попытке проверить его действие не практике заметить маленький символ ударения, не зная, что искать - задача та ещё. ::6. Я в принципе не против тире. И не против точек. Я просто за то, чтобы везде было одинаково. Чисто из эстетических соображений. Можно вообще везде использовать дефис. Однако есть иной подход - [http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Edittools пример]. Изменить цвет фона на чёрный, текста (то есть по сути разделителей) на белый, и их будет великолепно видно. Сейчас их почти от ссылок не отличить. Потом везде поставить точки - они заметнее, так как толще. Но тут сами смотрите. ::Кстати, возникло ещё маленькое предложение - раз уж в разделе "шаблоны" есть "Stub", имхо стоит добавить "Доработать". 08:09, января 29, 2016 (UTC) Акции Хочу уточнить, регламентируются ли у нас каким-либо образом Акции: создание и закрытие, особенно последнее. --Korney San (обсуждение) 07:52, января 15, 2016 (UTC) : Есть вкладка на верхней навигационной панели. А вообще, они малоактуальны. --Alex6122 © 10:45, января 15, 2016 (UTC) :: Вкладку/страницу/etc я читал, мне интересен сам порядок и процедура. То есть сейчас мы можем закрывать Акцию 8 — тупо написать, что всё сделано, Акция закрыта, и alles? --Korney San (обсуждение) 11:26, января 15, 2016 (UTC) ::: Если всё сделано, то что нам остаётся? --Alex6122 © 11:29, января 15, 2016 (UTC) Извиняюсь за то что Я изменил ваш профайлМартин Корж (обсуждение) 13:16, января 15, 2016 (UTC) Вандал Злостный вандализм --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:50, января 15, 2016 (UTC) : В таких случаях можно сразу кидать на страницу обсуждения шаблон . --Alex6122 © 23:55, января 15, 2016 (UTC) Рейнджер спешит на помощь Так как есть две дублирующие статьи: * Рейнджер НКР (Поддержка) * Рейнджер НКР (Хорошая репутация) то понятно, что уже нифига не понятно, что было до патчей, что после. Короче надо все по новой проверять: кто приходит, на сколько приходит, меняется ли при какихто условиях оружие и броня, нужно ли доплачивать за секс и пр.--DaniLila (обсуждение) 10:26, января 16, 2016 (UTC) : Как мне кажется, это два разных персонажа: «''Рейнджер НКР (Хорошая репутация)» вручает рацию, «Рейнджер НКР (Поддержка)» прибегает, если активировать эту рацию. Нет? --Alex6122 © 10:58, января 16, 2016 (UTC) :: А. точно.--DaniLila (обсуждение) 11:41, января 16, 2016 (UTC) Оборот картинок по Fallout 4: Убежище — Нюка У меня есть идея по поводу того, как можно разгрузить наше хранилище по тематике FO4: На самой Нюке картинки не везде предоставлены по локациям, местонахождениям предметов. Мы же, имея у себя большой арсенал, можем делится нашими запасами и ссылаться уже на их версии. То есть мы убиваем двух зайцев в плане оформления статей: и там и у нас. Я уже отборные картинки им начал скидывать. Однако у меня имеются сомнения: # С учётом того, что Jspoelstra, Peace’n Hugs и другие участники на Ньюка-вики всё-таки могут удалять «наши» творенья: будет ли это… «этично» по отношению к нашим участникам? Всё-таки они старались для Убежища в первую очередь. # Нужно/можно ли как-то этот вопрос согласовать с нашими главными поставщиками картинок (Cat chuga, Сэр Ый и Sarakonnor2) ? Или уже на моменте загрузки их картинок можно пользоваться их скринами отправлением без их согласия? # Что можно сказать о том, как проделывались такие мероприятия по выкладыванию картинок параллельно и на Убежище и на Ньюку раньше? Скажем, картинки из Вегаса. Порой сочетать разные скрины в галереях трудно. Я предполагаю, что в конечном счёте придётся всё содержать на Ньюке (по крайней мере, основную часть файлов). С уважением, ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:10, января 19, 2016 (UTC) : Извините, что присоединяюсь, но дело то общее… На нюке происходят весьма странные процессы с заменой, удалением и переносом картинок. Часто их мотивации непонятны и сомнительны. И мы часто остаёмся, сами того не знаю, без изображения, либо нам навязывают другие, не нами выбранные. Мы самостоятельный проект, так ведь? Может заливать все картинки на яндекс-диск, чтобы иметь резервную копию и оперативно их восстанавливать по необходимости? Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:23, января 19, 2016 (UTC) :: ''to Судья пустоши: Очень даже знаем, для этого есть специальная автоматическая категория. Да и всегда можно попросить восстановление любого файла, поэтому в копиях нету смысла, они итак даже после удаления остаются на сервере, но доступ к ним есть только у администраторов английского раздела. И кстати, вы навели меня на интересную мысль, попросить в английском разделе статус Админа и дать честное пионерское, что я буду его использовать только для просмотра удалённых картинок. Не факт, что они согласятся, но вероятность есть. Хотя я пока не вижу в этом необходимости. :: to ExplorerSmaily: :: 1-2-3. Довольно сложный вопрос. В идеале, его бы надо обсуждать вместе с администраторам английского раздела, но для этого нужны участники, очень хорошо говорящие по-английский, так как переводчика тут будет явно недостаточно. :: 2. Можно попросить их выкладывать файлы сразу в английский раздел, но в таком случае им надо быдет добавлять их в тамошние статьи, иначе они пойдут на КУ как неиспользуемые. :: 3. Тогда, теоретически, согласно принятой практики, эти сообщения в Убежище моментально попадут под КУ как дубликаты из общего хранилища. Инопланетные технологии АКА Список пони Сходил, глянул. Сказать, что я впечатлён — ничего не сказать. Кодом шаблонов я впечатлился ещё больше, до полного овпечатления. Я так понимаю, функционирование этого счастья жёстко привязано к CSS. А вопрос простой: где ЭТО может пригодиться нам? --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:06, января 20, 2016 (UTC) : CSS? Он же только оформление настраивает, тут, скорее, скрипты. А где использовать я пока сам не решил… например, во всё тех же статьях про персонажей. --Alex6122 © 00:06, января 21, 2016 (UTC) На всякий случай: основной скрипт, css (раздел «Поиск персонажа»), шапка, строка списка. * [http://ru.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Стена_обсуждения:SmiledMoon автор] всего этого. Имхо, если просто скопипастить скрипт и css к нам, поменяв там названия параметров и целевую страницу, то должно заработать. А подогнать внешний вид, изменив шаблоны, не составит труда. 85px|link=Обсуждение_участника: Сэр_Ый|Спрашивайте! Советуйте! Критикуйте! (но без хамства, иначе — Идите!) 08:58, января 23, 2016 (UTC) Нарушитель Участник 194.158.205.2 значительно нарушил закон о конфиденциальности личных данных гражданина и схожие положения, а также право на частную жизнь, которое есть в законодательстве всех стран. А также, использовал страницу обсуждения не по назначению. Прошу немедленно его блокировать бессрочно. Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 13:29, января 20, 2016 (UTC) : Ещё один :) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 17:04, января 20, 2016 (UTC) :: «В большинстве случаем вандализм прекращается после первого предупреждения» — мне уже надо шаблон с этой фразой создать чтобы только его подставлять) --Alex6122 © 00:06, января 21, 2016 (UTC) ::: Внесу ясность. ::: 1. 194.158.205.2 — IP нашего рабочего сервера, который используется для выхода в интернет всего предприятия. Если его забанить, я смогу редактировать только из дома. Чего, естественно, не хотелось бы. ;) ::: 2. Правку сделал мой коллега, который имеет возможность наблюдать моё рабочее место и чем я там занимаюсь. Назовём её жёсткой шуткой. ::: 3. Разглашённую информацию, её достоверность и причины её разглашения предпочту оставить за рамками данной вики. --Korney San (обсуждение) 18:07, января 21, 2016 (UTC) Заявка на должность «Модератор чата» Приветствую. Вам не требуется помощь в модерировании чата? —TheLibeRty (обсуждение) : Не видел, что Вы сильно активны на проекте. Давать какой-либо статус участнику, у которого всего одна правка, будет не очень красиво по отношению к другим. В любом случае, спасибо за инициативность, все бы так)… --Alex6122 © 00:06, января 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Я лишь предложил помощь в модерировании чата и ничего более. Если для вас важно ещё и количество правок, то пусть будет так) Так или иначе, я остаюсь в чате Fallout Wiki. —TheLibeRty (обсуждение) Наглядные инструкции Я бы вообще везде оставил такие файлы, так как они наглядны и информативны. Мы же их загружаем, потому что они полезны и только ради их информативности, а не просто для красоты. :) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 09:13, января 21, 2016 (UTC) Стандартный вид таблиц С удивлением обнаружил, что в Убежище есть ещё один класс таблиц: «fallout-table» (пример использования). Тоже кстати неплохо выглядит, только цвет фона в ячейках поменять надо. Но всё же нужен единый стандарт. Отсюда 2 вопроса: * правильно ли я понимаю, что текущий стандарт — «va-table»? * если да, реально ли с помощью бота везде поменять «fallout-table» на «va-table»? Если нет и за стандарт берём «fallout-table», надо везде поменять наоборот. Но тогда всем участникам придётся пояснить, что использовать нужно класс «fallout-table». Так что такой вариант — имхо геморрой. 85px|link=Обсуждение_участника: Сэр_Ый|Спрашивайте! Советуйте! Критикуйте! (но без хамства, иначе — Идите!) 17:06, января 21, 2016 (UTC) : Fallout-table — это старый стиль, повсеместно использовавшийся в далёкие незапамятные времена пару лет назад. Я уже даже не помню, почему создали новый стиль va-table вместо того, что бы просто поменять fallout-table. Про бота, теоретически, можно, но 15000 статей он будет проверять довольно долго. Да и этого стиля почти нигде не осталось. --Alex6122 © 17:14, января 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Принято. Я просто закончил «способности ФО4» и далее займусь разделом «состояния персонажа», ибо то, что сейчас есть — это мрак. Только, если можно, пояснять принцип перемен не буду — долго. По окончанию все всё увидят. Раз ботом долго, никого не опечалит, если я руками буду менять класс «fallout-table» на «va-table» там, где найду его? 85px|link=Обсуждение_участника: Сэр_Ый|Спрашивайте! Советуйте! Критикуйте! (но без хамства, иначе — Идите!) 17:23, января 21, 2016 (UTC) ::: Конечно. --Alex6122 © 17:37, января 21, 2016 (UTC) Броня и одежда Fallout 4 Приветствую. Продолжая обсуждаемое в чате: # я предварительно разработал итоговый вид категории. Также оттуда можно прикинуть оъбём работ для бота, если это важно сейчас. #* Структура категории # можно пойти двумя путями (иначе будет один сплошной дубль, что нелепо): #* в общей обзорной статье таблиц не делать вообще, сделать просто разделы с кратким описанием и ссылками на статьи. #* вообще не делать отдельных статей (и может даже подкатегорий) — всё оформить в виде подстраниц, а в обзорной запилить из них мощный таббер, по принципу «Оружия». # все предметы в таблицах нужно будет снабдить картинками. Как они должны выглядеть (с комплектами и костюмами ясно, речь о отдельных элементах, типа головных уборов и аксессуаров, а также о броне собаки и супермутанта)? #* просто предмет без фона, как в оружии #* предмет на персонаже (собаке, супермутанте). Имхо так правильнее будет. Было бы интересно выслушать мнение в целом, по вариантам и возможные замечания. 85px|link=Обсуждение_участника: Сэр_Ый|Спрашивайте! Советуйте! Критикуйте! (но без хамства, иначе — Идите!) 12:56, января 24, 2016 (UTC) Геноцид Категорий Здравствуйте! # Меня беспокоит то, что происходит здесь. Я не уверен, что мы должны голосовать всё, что захочется нескольким участникам. Это может стать похоже на самоуправство. Прочтите последние нижние комментарии и проследите, пожалуйста. Особенно в области соблюдения порядка проведения обсуждения, голосований и сроков обсуждений. # Честно говоря, меня ещё здорово тревожит тенденция последнего времени: при незаконченных и несозданных статьях искать "чего бы удалить?". Интересно узнать Ваше мнение об этом, а затем и публично где-то услышать его(ну Вы поняли, о чём я). С уважением, --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 11:21, января 29, 2016 (UTC) За эти 6 дней... В общих чертах это очень удобно, спасибо за такие возможности, Алекс. Случился один конфуз, за который меня пристыдили и я прошу восстановить картинку с багом, которую я удалил, руководствуясь требованиям с кринам. Я в скором времени буду меньше появляться на Убежище и предлагаю следующее: чтобы не снижать эффективности по работе с файлами а также редактирования и слежения за статьями предлагаю временно назначить модераторами чата участников Fun Gorn (учту его личную инициативу разираться с названиями файлов) а также U.Solo и Tuareg777 (за частую появляемость на Убежище, слежение за страницами и ведением корректировок). Учту также что за эти 6 дней были личные просьбы от участников в чате по поререименованию их файлов. Как по мне легче нескольким нашим старожилам поставить экспериментальный статус Модератора контента чтобы немного расширить их сферу влияния и компенсировать недостаток других модераторов. Можете сверится по показателям участников и по их возможностям и согласию назначить их модераторами, изменений за последний фиксируемый месяц практически никаких нет (посещаемость по чату и по Убежищу).--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:41, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) : Я могу взять контента, если мне объяснить несколько вещей относительно обязанностей и дать некоторые ссылки. Но предупреждаю, удалять и переименовывать буду медленно, поскольку стал ценить осторожный подход. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 20:47, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Пересмотрев ситуацию, а также в связи с тем, что те, кто уже имеет статус не поспевают, вынужден попросить на временной основе полномочия модератора контента, с последующей заменой его на модератора форума (или как там его?). Заранее благодарю. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:13, февраля 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: В плюс к вышесказанному, хотел бы порекомендовать дать кнопочки участнику Сэр Ый, ибо знает разметку — «моё почтение» и вносит вклад, на вполне себе достойном уровне. Ну а ежели другие участники будут против его действий, всегда можно отменить правки и «сжечь кандидата на костре». Благодарю за внимание.--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 07:19, февраля 13, 2016 (UTC) :::: ...внезапно. Если кого интересует и моё мнение по данному вопросу, то прокомментирую: возможности, которые дают статусы модераторов обсуждений и контента, мне не особо интересны сами по себе. То, что мне интересно было бы делать для пользы и улучшения внешнего вида Убежища, предполагает правку страниц MediaWiki и доступ к боту, что в свою очередь требует полномочий администратора, как я понимаю. Но если можно обойтись без данного статуса - я не возражаю. ::::*Почему мне не интересен статус администратора: в Убежище они не решают вопросы, которые имхо должны решать единолично, потому не выполняют той функции, которую должны выполнять - управление проектом. Всё отдано на растерзание общему мнению. Мне не интересно работать в таких условиях. Приведу пример - среди приоритетных задач для проекта я вижу: ::::** определённые изменения (в сторону их упрощения и увеличения понятности) в Правилах; ::::** изменение и упрощение дерева категорий с последующим запретом участникам на изменение и усложнение его структуры без разрешения администрации. ::::Как минимум второе нововведение приведёт к воспламенению филейных частей некоторых участников, потому до изменения политики Убежища и ограничения неуместной демократии как минимум в данных вопросах, мне, как и сказал Соло, придётся гореть на костре, а оно мне и даром не надо. 13:34, февраля 13, 2016 (UTC) Шаблон Здравствуйте. Я создал навбокс Шаблон:Navbox Основные персонажи Fallout 4, однако потом задался вопросом - если для Fallout 2 и 3 такого нет, то стоит ли такой оставлять для четвёрки? Поэтому я хочу узнать - не будет ли лишним этот шаблон? The Inqisitor 10:29, февраля 9, 2016 (UTC) При своих картах Сами пришли к решению что карты и флаги не нужны ,если они не упоминаются в играх. Ваша карта США с разделением на содружества и штаты пока остаётся, всё-таки мы там ходим часто и ориентируемся в Пип-боях на них)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 23:44, февраля 9, 2016 (UTC) Fallout 1,2,3,4,5 бла бла бла Guide Есть непонятка огромная. Затрагивает много чего. Объясняю. К каждоиу фолу есть Guide. Например Fallout 3 Official Game Guide. Так вот, во многих статьях на этот документ ссылаются как на эталонное знание. В тоже время известно, что эти статьи выпускались до работы над игрой, а в игру вносились многочисленные изменения. Тоесть ссылаться на эти Guide не имеет смысла, потому что это не более чем черновик и факты в игре могут быть совсем другие. Разве что в редких случаях сообщить об инфе из Guide, как о предпологаемой. Вывод: имеем кучи статей с ложной инфой.--DaniLila (обсуждение) 18:54, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) : В англовики есть статьи (FO3, FNV и т. д.), в которых описаны все ошибки и расхождения. Можно проверять изложенные там данные с текстами статей и исправлять, если есть необходимость. Ну и издание Fallout 3 GotY Edition, например, выпущено через год после выхода игры. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:07, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) : Угу, поддержу FG: для FNV издание OGG тоже вполне ничего, особо ничего не конфликтует. Во всяком случае, 95 % неотмечаемых квестов совпадают с игрой в Ultimate-исполнении. OGG чуть уже, игра чуть шире, если с редактором сидеть. Короче, обычный «человеческий фактор», ничего «эпичного». Kylxackep (обсуждение) 20:37, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) :: Я часто дополнял статьи про персонажей, при этом пользуюсь Fallout 3 GotY Edition. ES, насколько я знаю, пользуется таким же(квесты и персонажи). Ни разу не заметил противоречий с игрой.)) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 20:43, февраля 15, 2016 (UTC) Спасибо Спасибо за вашу проделанную деятельность и помощь.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:32, февраля 28, 2016 (UTC) Возврат скрина Привет! 12:57, марта 17, 2016 ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение | вклад) удалил страницу Файл:Nuhach.jpg (Элементы HUD) Данный скрин показывал в режиме VATS сломанную ногу существа, подобное, невозможно сделать с отключенным HUD. Прошу Вас вернуть данный файл, так как сам ExplorerSmaily, не взирая на то, что я этот файл ранее убрал из категории "К удалению" с данным пояснением, всё равно удалил его и на просьбы и пояснения по факту исключений из правил, не реагирует совершенно. + Ко всему хотел бы поднять вопрос, об отключении возможности модератора контента удалять что-либо вообще! Ибо подобная проблема всплывает уже не в первый раз. Благодарю! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 13:35, марта 17, 2016 (UTC) : Первая часть вопроса снята, файл восстановлен. Открыт вопрос про ограничения функций модераторов контента.--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 14:15, марта 17, 2016 (UTC) :: Насколько я знаю, это технически невозможно. --Alex6122 © 16:29, марта 18, 2016 (UTC) Отдельные страницы про модераторов и непонятки с восстановлением файлов Есть идея и мотив создать отдельные страницы про модераторов чата и модераторов контента как с админами и бюрократами. То есть по сути это и есть выполнение вопроса № 1 из темы о модераторах. А то получается что как бы и этих статусов нет, а внимания хочется уделить и их возможностям и их наличию на Убежище. За основу пока могу взять справку чата и его правила. Учитывая специфику схем поведения модераторов чата в случае блокировки от 1 часа до года и киков я даже не знаю как описать эти возможности, хотя и хотелось бы уточнить почему некоторые банят на час, а некоторые на сутки. И есть ещё одна запинка: пока ничего особого, кроме приведения возможностей модераторов контента, ничего не могу придумать. Есть хороший момент: только сегодня удалось восстановить файл с багом Элис Хостетлер, который был удалён. Раза 4 пытался ранее восстановить, но безуспешно, полагаю это было связано с багами и ошибками в скриптах, о которых говорилось в новостях Убежища перед новым годом. На заметку: в ListGroupRights написано что МК МОГУТ восстанавливать страницы (undelete). Хотя в некоторых источниках пишут что не могут.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 12:50, марта 22, 2016 (UTC) : 1. Да, надо бы написать, возьмётесь?) И, да, не помешало бы сделать что-то вроде памятки модератору чата, так как сейчас они сами на месте решают кого и как блокировать. : 2. Так могут или не могут?) --Alex6122 © 16:10, марта 22, 2016 (UTC) :: На правах модератора чата, хотел бы посмотреть на предлагаемые варианты правил для модерации чата... Вообще не представляю как это может выглядеть в каких-либо рамках. Рекомендации есть на Вики, ими и руководствуемся. Огромная просьба: как появятся варианты — поделитесь пожалуйста. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 17:38, марта 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Я отпишусь насчёт этого, буду вести запись в черновике.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:44, марта 22, 2016 (UTC) :Да, постараюсь управиться к концу недели. Буду писать в черновике и искать данные, сводкой поделюсь. С модераторами контента как-то проще пока представляется, вот только с мч как-то сложнее выйдет из-за такой вариабельности. Ну судя по тому, что получилось сегодня с файлами всё-таки они могут восстанавливать их) хотя ранее (январь-февраль) у меня при попытках восстановить файлы выскакивало сообщение "у вас недостаточно прав", надеюсь это единичные и последние глюки какой-нибудь системы.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:44, марта 22, 2016 (UTC) Баги с категориями Доброго времени суток! При добавлении интервики в статье пропали категории. Редактор - исходный код. Похожие трудности были сегодня и на укрвики (так и не смог добавит параметр, чтобы статья отражалась в начале категории). Решил не трогать что-бы кто нибудь проверил.. Это у меня баги, или на всей Викии? Ustas014 (обсуждение) 22:44, марта 25, 2016 (UTC) : Так удалились какие-то дубли. Наверное модуль «Категории» барахлит. Советую его вообще выключить через настройки. А конструкция типа Категория:Оружие Dead Money настолько проста, что в принципе не может не работать. С какой именно категорией и на какой конкретно странице у вас проблема? Мне будет очень интересно взглянуть. Может просто список статей в самой категории не обновляется? --Alex6122 © 00:14, марта 26, 2016 (UTC) :: Приношу извинения - на укрвики перепутал скобки (фигурные вместо квадратных). Сбило с толку, что при этом добавлялось две категории. Спасибо! Ustas014 (обсуждение) 21:45, марта 26, 2016 (UTC) Просьба пойти в патрульные Сегодня после моего предложения участники Снуки и Crossary в чате изъявили желание стать патрульными на Убежище. Я посвятил их в детали и рассказал про предполагаемые возможности. Замечу что в чате часто появляются и выходят на связь, знакомы больше по FO4 и во многом помогли Убежищу (Crossary по большей части с иллюстрированием FO4, Снуки с откатом вандалов и проверкой анонимов; оба редактируют статьи по возможности). Вы можете назначить их патрульным или для этого нужно что-то ещё?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:23, апреля 3, 2016 (UTC) : Сейчас, фактически, в Убежище нету патрулирования. Конечно, с технической точки зрения данное расширение подключено, и правки можно отмечать как проверенные, но эта функция реализована крайне неудобно. Как я понял, Викия этим вопросом даже не занималась, а всё расширение представляет из себя лишь одну из самых ранних версий того, что сейчас существует, например, в Википедии. --Alex6122 © 22:40, апреля 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Про неудобность вы писали давно: увидел это, пробегаясь по теме ввода статусов. Заметил в ней, что планируется создать и соответствующие страницы для подачи запросов на МК (это я так понимаю аналог с админами), но ведь на перспективу как бы весь перечень будет выносится и создаваться заявки на модераторов чата и остальных? ::Ещё заметил в теме, что есть от вас вектор про наборы (сообщение от 29 января): "5-15 модераторов контента (МК) + 1-6 старших модераторов + 4-6 админов" Сейчас есть 2 МК + 1 новоиспечённый админ, ещё двое на готове, понемножку продвигаемся в этом. Так может стоит пока придерживаться вашего вектора в наборы МК и прочих по заявкам и пока забить на должность патрульных, посвятив в подробности людей, которые пойдут по своим пристрастиям: кто больше в патруль, кто в редактирование, а кто по файлам? Если наберётся достаточное количество, множество людей, которые могут по существу выполнять только часть данных им функций, то есть вероятность того, что часть из них могут по своим возможностям заменить других. Например, кто-то из МК, кто занимается по большей части файлами, переходят на редактирование, или уходят в вики-отпуск, оповещают об этом остальных. И кто-то из других МК встаёт на его место, работая с файлами. Взаимозамещение — возможная вещь, основанная на доверии и возможностях. Хотя может и не сработать сразу, а идти медленно. :: Могу заняться для начала страничкой с заявками и готовить почву для увеличения числа МК и дальнейших повторных заявок на продление статуса (тем более мой первичный экспериментальный срок уже подходит к концу 29.04 и пора бы его перезапустить согласно порядку). Со временем запустим остальные заявки на другие статусы. Новых админов можем закрепить за слежением выполнения сроков лимита для участников, на которых закреплён временный статус… или как-то по другому оповестить. Как вы считаете?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 00:31, апреля 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Про те числа — это, скорее, максимум, и то примерный. Всё-таки, если так посмотреть, что могут модераторы контента без патрулирования? Только удалять статьи и защищать — последнее в Убежище, кажется, вообще происходит раз в месяц, да и удалять надо не так много. И кстати, про срок модераторов контента пока нигде не записано, пока что, формально, они бессрочные. --Alex6122 © 06:30, апреля 4, 2016 (UTC) :::: Действительно, пока ничего по срокам не закрепилось и находится в экспериментальной теме, то и говорить не о чем. Не сомневаюсь даже, что за участниками, которые получили/получат статусы админов и МК, нужно время для наблюдения остальными и посмотреть как они справляются и изменились ли. Админы понемногу набираются, но что дальше? Что-то планируется с дальнейшим увеличением числа МК хотя бы до 4? Может, устроить позже мозговой штурм вместе с новыми админами насчёт перспективных планов и выработать какую-то стратегию на форуме? Если конечно что-то не мешает и пришло время действовать по какому-то плану, который будут знать большинство ибо пока что каждый в своих возможностях на одном ресурсе пытается что-то полезное делать. Но более лучшее является врагом хорошего и оказывается наиболее эфективным своего предшественника. ::::Да и возвращаясь к Снуки и Crossary, ради которых я и начал писать: я так понял что сейчас им роль патрульных не светит, а статус МК им пока что присвоен не будет, ведь так?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:24, апреля 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Честно говоря, какого-то конкретного плана пока нету. Я наивно надеюсь на инициативность новых админов =) А на счёт участников, да, пока что у нас нету ничего, что могло бы им помочь в работе на проекте. --Alex6122 © 06:04, апреля 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Ну вандалхантеров добавилось, это уже маленький плюс, но это в порядке вещей, даже дело случая. Поэтому после некоторой адаптации участников в роли админов пожалуй предложу свою стратегию про великие планы, может быть сильно заинтересует и маленько расшевелит наш ресурс.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:11, апреля 5, 2016 (UTC) С новыми силами Приветствую вас, Alex6122. Как вы знаете, ранее я уже подавала заявку на модерирование чата, но был не принят в связи с малым количеством правок. Суть: модератор чата не обязательно должен иметь тысячи и тысячи правок, ибо его задача - нахождение в чате, поддержание порядка, дружелюбной атмосферы и улучшения места сего. Хотелось бы особо выделить последний пункт в связи с наличием некоторых идей: доработка приветствия (правила чата, администраторы, иные важные персоны), встраивание кнопки-смайлика, обновление фона и оформления в целом. Список можно продолжать чуть ли не бесконечно. Опыт приветствуется всегда, а в этой сфере он у меня имеется. Проходил испытательный срок в течение восьми месяцев, а затем получил права модератора чата в начале декабря 2015 года на Центральной русскоязычной Wiki. Со Вселенной Fallout, естественно, знаком. Решение, конечно, всегда за вами, но так как теперь на товарища Solo возложены дополнительные обязанности, а FunGorn появляется в чате довольно редко, то лично я бы задумался об обновлении состава. Спасибо за уделённое время. Буду ждать вашего решения. --TheLibeRty (обсуждение) 11:37, апреля 4, 2016 (UTC) : Я не так часто бываю в чате. Быть может вам связаться с кем-то из администраторов, кто бывает там чаще? Любой администратор может присвоить статус модератора чата, за исключением случаев явного возражения со стороны других участников, особенно, админов. Насколько я знаю, никто не против. К тому же в ближайшее время, скорее всего, число администраторов увеличится. --Alex6122 © 06:11, апреля 5, 2016 (UTC) Просьба Попрошу уделить ваше внимание терминам "локация" здесь, чтобы далее разобраться в обсуждении. С уважением, ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:23, апреля 11, 2016 (UTC) Мобильное приложение Wikia Приветствую! В продолжение чата, выложил ошибки и свои изыскания на форуме. Хочу что-то сделать, если подскажете как. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 12:40, апреля 21, 2016 (UTC) Просьба о помощи Здравствуйте, в Убежище очень удобный механизм описания правок. Подскажите, пожалуйста, как сделать такой? --Besenok k (обсуждение) 15:02, апреля 21, 2016 (UTC) : Это скрипт Standard Edit Summary. Для его использования надо просто добавить на страницу MediaWiki:ImportJS код: :: dev:Standard Edit Summary/code.js : А на страницу MediaWiki:Common.js: :: window.dev = window.dev || {}; :: window.dev.editSummaries = { :: select: 'Шаблон:Описание правки' :: }; : Где Шаблон: Описание правки можно поменять на любую страницу, где будут храниться заготовленные варианты описания. Вы можете посмотреть как данная страница оформлена у нас. --Alex6122 © 15:18, апреля 21, 2016 (UTC) Здравствуйте, повторила указанные Вами действия, но у нас при выборе описания одно по-прежнему заменяет другое. То есть если выбрать сначала «дополнение», а потом «грамматика», то второе описание заменит первое, в то время как в Убежище описание выглядит как «дополнение; грамматика; обновление сведений и т.д». Скрипты описания правок встречаются часто, но только в Убежище это самое перечисление описаний правок создаётся автоматически. Какое колдунство надо сотворить, чтобы повторить это? --Besenok k (обсуждение) 06:17, мая 1, 2016 (UTC) : Да, я заменил этот скрипт на другой. Вам для этого нужно скопировать к себе страницу MediaWiki:Local Standard Edit Summary.js и добавить на MediaWiki:Common.js следующий код: ::importArticles({ :: type: 'script', :: articles: [ :: 'MediaWiki:Local Standard Edit Summary.js', // Описание правок. :: ] ::}); : С MediaWiki:ImportJS ссылку же лучше удалить. : p.s. У вас в подписи есть мусорный код. Сейчас она выглядит так: :* --Besenok_k (обсуждение) 06:17, мая 1, 2016 (UTC) :Хотя намного рациональнее будет писать: :* --Besenok k (обсуждение) 06:17, мая 1, 2016 (UTC) : Или даже лучше: :* --Besenok k (обсуждение) 06:17, мая 1, 2016 (UTC) : И отображаться она будет точно так же. --Alex6122 © 11:11, мая 1, 2016 (UTC) Свежие новости Привет! У меня к Вам просьба о помощи. Я заметил что, например, сейчас, на главной - справа, где должны быть, по идее, свежие новости, они явно не последние. Можно что-то с этим сделать? С уважением, --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 07:52, апреля 28, 2016 (UTC) : Из написанных — они последние) --Alex6122 © 07:55, апреля 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Дорогой друг, Вы меня не понимаете. ) А это что, старая? Если среди последних записей в блогах не встречается свежих новостей, значит, может стоит усовершенствовать принцип их отбора, вывода и оформления? Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 08:25, апреля 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Вы даёте ссылку на статью, а не на блог. Да и как тут не отбирай, ничего действительно стоящего там не найти. ::: Ну а пока компенсировал это добавлением блока «Активность на форуме» над новостями. --Alex6122 © 09:17, апреля 28, 2016 (UTC) Настройка значков. Продолжение Приветствую! Вчера разбирал все треки и обнаружил, что нет трека для Fallout: New Vegas, хотя для всех остальных есть (кроме Fallout Shelter, но он там вроде как не особо нужен, но можно и создать). Создал. Правлю. Есть пара вопросов: * по самим картинкам: почему на них стоит тип лицензии ? Я как попугай дублирую их для новых изображений значков, но на части старых вообще нет лицензий. Хочу немного разобраться, чтобы хоть как-то пояснять для себя выполняемые действия. Собственно, я не понимаю, почему применяется не стандартная лицензия, типа «изображение из ФОх на правах добросовестного использования»… Ну и, если вдруг проведёте ликбез по лицензированию файлов (или отошлёте где почитать) — будет нелишним. * Думаю потом привести к следующему принципу картинки для значков: для игр и дополнений — картинки от соответствующих достижений, с фигуркой волт-боя, а для локаций и персонажей — как есть сейчас, со скриншотами. Мне кажется, так будет лучше, так как не будет мешанины. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 13:38, мая 12, 2016 (UTC) :* По-сути, в значках по играм смысла мало, так как, например, в случае с Fallout: New Vegas они будут даваться только за редактирования страниц из самой [[:Категория:Fallout: New Vegas|категории: Fallout: New Vegas]], в которой у нас всего 12 статей (хотя в идеале вообще должна быть одна), статьи же в подкатегориях значки не учитывают. И это одна из главных проблем данного расширения, и данный вопрос стоит задать инженерам. :* Насчёт лицензии, я уже даже не помню кто решил её проставлять. В качестве наводки могу посоветовать спросить у ExplorerSmaily, возможно это был он, либо он знает пароли и явки кто это был. ::* Да, я знаю про 12 статей и практическую недостижимость значка в 500 правок в этой категории, но (1) так хотя-бы есть структура, а (2) можно будет устроить «Акцию в Убежище» и, добавив временно ботами в эту категорию группы статей из «категории: Незавершённые статьи» или «категории: Статьи к доработке (Fallout: New Vegas)» и т. п. заинтересовать людей. Почему нет? Это не совсем корректно, но может быть эффективнее, чем создавать отдельные треки для давно «висящих» статей. Или, без ботов, через новости уведомлять, а выкладывать по 1-5 статей в неделю. Или создать отдельную категорию и трек для такого рода деятельности, например «Стемящиеся к совершенству» или типа того. Добавлять туда статьи из недоделанных и «группой энтузиастов» их допиливать. ::* Ок, спасибо, буду искать концы. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 14:40, мая 12, 2016 (UTC) Приветствую! Снова сюда же: хочу создать треки для FH и Локации FH — аддон большой и работы много. Но не могу. Пробовал через FF и IE, но страница не реагирует на нажатие кнопочки «создать трек». Ну и… вы не против новых треков? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 13:03, мая 23, 2016 (UTC) : Из-за того, что мой скрипт переносил поле создания значка, оно почему-то перестало работать. Сейчас убрал эту функцию и треки создаются нормально. Плюс список справа теперь отсортирован по алфавиту, а в заголовках убрана фраза «трек изменён» (опять таки, я не знаю чем думали инженеры, когда добавляли её)). --Alex6122 © 11:56, мая 24, 2016 (UTC) Зоны как подстаницы Хочу обсудить идею реструктуризации статей о локациях в Убежище. Многие локации имеют зоны (начнём с базы - Убежище и его три уровня). Предлагаю перенести зоны в подстраницы, т.е. вместо страницы, к примеру, «Жилые помещения Убежища 13», сделать подстраницу «Убежище 13/Жилые помещения». Плюсы: значительно сократятся ссылки на зоны внутри самих страниц, незначительно - ссылки во всяких неоднозначностях. Минусы - сократится общее количество страниц на Убежище. Хороший вопрос, что в этом случае делать со всякими зданиями, с ними я пока не определился. --Korney San (обсуждение) 06:49, мая 17, 2016 (UTC) : Извиняюсь, совсем забыл про данную тему :) А как сократится количество ссылок на зоны если вместо, например, «Жилые помещения Убежища 13» мы будем писать «Убежище 13/Жилые помещения»? Вообще, сокращение количества статей мне кажется не очень хорошей идеей, это один из тех параметров, который выделяет нас на фоне остальных вики-проектов. К тому же придётся переделывать большое количество уже существующих статей. --Alex6122 © 12:08, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) :: Сократится не количество ссылок, сократятся сами ссылки, поскольку на главной странице можно будет писать «/Жилые помещения» вместо «Жилые помещения Убежища 13», а на подстраницах - «../Жилые помещения». Что касается переделок, то правка ссылок - дело ботов. --Korney San (обсуждение) 16:38, мая 21, 2016 (UTC) ::: Такое, скорее, надо на форуме обсуждать, а не только со мною) --Alex6122 © 02:15, мая 23, 2016 (UTC) :::: Я решил сначала проконсультироваться с Вами, как более опытным в механизмах работы вики. Уже по Вашим аргументам вижу, что дело идёт в сторону "овчинка выделки не стоит". --Korney San (обсуждение) 10:48, мая 23, 2016 (UTC) Идея о присоединении Лаборатории Волт-Тек Решил высказаться заранее, чтобы не затягивать с этим. Сама идея идёт в разрез с правилами и по существу обрекает на более масштабные действия, которые вообще нам не нужны. Дело в том что остаётся ещё много чего неизведанного с первых игр и очень много чего не оформлено должным образом. Теоретически всё, что может быть выложено на такие сайты как nexus, modgames.net, tesall.ru и многие другие сайты может быть перечислено у нас. Квесты, персонажи, локации, объекты, техинформация — всё это будет просто завалено кое-как на 100000 дополнительных статей. Фанатскиие моды и "моды" очень сильно нагрузят дополнительной работой, а поводов для пополнения в наши ряды большого количества участников (что самое главное) по прежнему нет. Я уже и не упоминаю про точность и достоверность сведений, а также стиль описания. Замечу, что Невада и Лаборатория Волт-Тек следовали своим целям и придерживались их. То, что все, у кого вызывали интерес данные проекты и уже его не посещают — всего лишь означает, что там просто всё основное уже описано и все кому это было интересно, уже отписались. Скорее всего тема Невады исчерпала себя, а на Лаборатория просто мало кого привлекает и для большинства не особо привлекательна. Максимум что можно сделать по им обоим — объединить их: это будет наиболее правильный вариант расклада их сил и возможностей по описанию модов. Может быть местное руководство одобрит взаимное слияние, ибо по целям схожи и взаимно дополняют друг друга. Ну уж никак не присоединять их к Убежищу. --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:53, мая 17, 2016 (UTC) : Правила проекта являются лишь проекцией ценностей и принципов, принятых большинством участников Убежища. Соответственно, они не являются догматами, и поэтому могут и должны дополняться/изменяться по решению сообщества при необходимости. Так что всё зависит от участников. Лично я нейтрально отношусь к добавлению информации по модам. У такого нововведения есть как плюсы, так и минусы. И одна из самых главных проблем — необходимость критериев важности как для самих модов, так и для их контента. : Объединение самих этих двух проектов было бы неплохой идеей в случае наличия хотя бы на одной из них активных участников, а так, сейчас в этом нету смысла, так как если к нулю прибавить ноль, то в результате так и останется ноль, но при этом увеличится количество лишних «телодвижений». Тем не менее, активность на них низкая отнюдь не из-за того, что темы исчерпаны (например, даже на Nevada-вики более 500 требуемых статей), а из-за того, что об этих проектах вообще мало кто знает. Как показывает статистика, примерно 70-80% посетителей Убежища вообще не в курсе о существовании Лаборатории. :: Тогда нужно эту тему обсудить в блогах или обсуждениях с сообществом. Хотя в плане шаблонов, вики-пространств может всё оказаться одинаковы.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:16, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) Лишнее в вики-тексте А можете убрать из меню «Вставки викитекста» ?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:16, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) : Готово. --Alex6122 © 11:51, мая 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Спасибо.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 06:56, мая 26, 2016 (UTC) С днём рождения! Очень рад поздравить Вас, дорогой товарищ, с хорошим праздником, давшим нам возможность лицезреть Вас здесь! Желаю успехов в частной жизни и служебном пространстве Википроектов и Убежища! Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:55, мая 25, 2016 (UTC) :Будьте здоровы и счастливы, товарищ Бюрократ. Даже не знаю знаю что ещё пожелать, потому что такое ощущение, что у Вас уже всё необходимое есть. Так что всё идёт хорошо.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 06:56, мая 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Поздравляю! Пусть вашим постоянным напарником будет эта таинственная девушка. Ustas014 (обсуждение) 15:16, мая 26, 2016 (UTC) : Присоединяюсь к поздравлениям, пусть всё будет так, как будет лучше для вас! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 16:23, мая 26, 2016 (UTC) ::С праздником! Всем торт! --Anticube (обсуждение) 23:41, мая 26, 2016 (UTC) ::: Подождём виновника, тогда и надрежем...)--Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 06:08, мая 27, 2016 (UTC) Спасибо всем) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/ru/images/d/d0/Partysmile.gif --Alex6122 © 08:19, мая 28, 2016 (UTC) Проект Fallout 4 Заметил, что его удалили. Собственно это временная мера с возвратом? А то так и не терпится сделать поправку в шаблоне. --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:58, июня 2, 2016 (UTC) : Удалил ссылку. --Alex6122 © 07:29, июня 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Спасибо.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:10, июня 20, 2016 (UTC) Люди хотят андроидов Начинали вы здесь в положенном месте, а развели беседу тут.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:10, июня 20, 2016 (UTC) Перепись населения Saludo! Неожиданно...Возник вопрос: отмечаем ли мы обычно в списке существ дополнения к игре тех, кто уже появлялся в основной игре? Ведь они присутствуют в дополнении по факту? И если их не указать, мы вносим дезинформацию...Хотя, с другой стороны, уже были описаны, как существа игры...Но ведь можно написать в самих статьях : встречается в ФОЛ 3 и дополнении PL... В общем, чем это на Ваш взгляд обусловлено? --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 07:32, августа 6, 2016 (UTC) : В подобных ситуациях я вспоминаю полу-шуточный пример — заколки. Они появляются в FO3, OA, TP, BS, PL, MZ, FNV, DM, HH, OWB и LR, но мы же об этом не пишем?) --Alex6122 © 16:01, августа 6, 2016 (UTC) :: Я имел в виду - если протектрон встречается в ФОЛ3, нужно ли вносить его в список существ в статье про само дополнение Поинт-Лукаут? ) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 22:14, августа 6, 2016 (UTC) ::: Я о том же. Предположим, если там встречается какая-то уникальная разновидность протектронов, то её надо упоминать, или если какой-то обычный протектрон, но персонаж, то тоже надо. --Alex6122 © 23:32, августа 8, 2016 (UTC) Новый шаблон Приветствую! Не могли бы вы создать новый шаблон-пометку наподобие этого. Мне кажется, что его лучше использовать вместо там, где статьи не могут быть правильно именоваться из-за технических ограничений. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 14:16, сентября 11, 2016 (UTC) : Простите великодушно, не сдержался. Почему «Скорпион (значения)», «Форт (значения)», «Лачуга траппера (значения)», «Инсинератор (значения)» и пр. никого не напрягают, а «Охотник (значения)» — напрягает? Шаблон « » здесь, конечно, не имеет смысла, так как случайно на эту страницу не попасть, и тем не менее… Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 14:41, сентября 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Точно, статья «Охотник (значения)» решит вопрос. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 15:21, сентября 11, 2016 (UTC) ::: А какие сложности в создании данного шаблона? Кого и чем напрягает охотник? --Alex6122 © 20:54, сентября 11, 2016 (UTC) :::: Начало было тут. Вообще, стоит ли шаблон «Неверный заголовок» сделать для Убежища? --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 01:03, сентября 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Если средств не хватает, то да. --Alex6122 © 01:07, сентября 12, 2016 (UTC) Дополнительный блок на Вики. Привет Alex6122. В Убежище помимо блока Недавняя вики деятельность 'есть другой блок - 'Новые статьи. Расскажите как можно добавить этот блок Новые статьи на свою вики? --PS2077 (обсуждение) 20:29, сентября 24, 2016 (UTC) :# Добавить на MediaWiki:Wikia.js [http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.js?oldid=451638 данный код]. :# Создать такой шаблон. :# Добавить на MediaWiki:Wikia.css [http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css?diff=prev&oldid=451185 данный код]. --Alex6122 © 00:45, сентября 27, 2016 (UTC) Панорама Возможно ли добавление такой фичи, как ? По аналогии с викискладом пример панорамы+просмотрщик LLlypuk82 (обсуждение) 17:30, сентября 25, 2016 (UTC) : Простого способа, насколько я знаю нету, но можно взять за основу мою [[Участник:Alex6122/Лаборатория/SmartMap|экспериментальную SmartMap]] и придумать что-то с ней. Только я не знаю как корректно отобразить сферическую картинку. --Alex6122 © 00:45, сентября 27, 2016 (UTC) :: Думаю, имеет смысл обратиться к техперсоналу портала. Сферические панорамы популярны и весьма информативны. А таковые в виртуальном мире — только недавно продемонстрированные плюшки от nVidia (правда там, судя по выставленным скриншотам, халтурная реализация, да и требуется специальная поддержка в играх+какие-то «крутые» приложения для просмотра, а то, что я показал — результат ручной склейки уже имеющимися средствами, и никакая специальная поддержка не нужна, а просматривать можно хоть online, хоть локально у себя бесплатными просмотрщиками , рекомендую DevalVR player) --LLlypuk82 (обсуждение) 13:05, сентября 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Вряд-ли инженеры компании это сделают, у них даже банальные карты не вышли: написали пяткой левой ноги какое-то кривое расширение с картами, потом удивились, почему это им никто не пользуется, и забросили. А последний месяц у них вообще чёрт знает что там происходит. Я предполагаю, что у них там кто-то из опытных ведущих сотрудников ушёл. Вот и переминаются как могут. ::: Сначала форум решили убрать, заменив его на какое-то недоразумение, сделанное на уровне карт, теперь вот ещё и до оформления добрались: гляньте на обводку аватарки и цвет кнопки «Создать вики» справа вверху — это явно не профессионал делал, так как это уровень примерно школьных уроков информатики в средних классах. --Alex6122 © 13:32, сентября 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Если кому ещё интересно, то узнал о возможности заливать всё это дело на гугл-фото. »Пример« LLlypuk82 (обсуждение) 23:37, февраля 2, 2017 (UTC) Просьба Прошу запуск бота на тотальную замену названий в статьях, шаблонах и вообще везде, где можно это сделать со следующими следующими ссылками: «Пилот», «Коротышка», «Проповедник», «Шейла», «Эдди», «Элли», «Энн» «Рози», «Цезарь» и «Профессор». Прошу задать им уточняющие названия в связи с созданием некоторых неоднозначностей: «Пилот (навык)», «Коротышка (Fallout 3)», «Проповедник (квест)», «Шейла (Fallout 2)», «Эдди (Fallout: New Vegas)», «Элли (Fallout 2)», «Энн (Fallout: New Vegas)», «Рози (Fallout 3)», «Цезарь (Fallout: New Vegas)» и «Профессор (Fallout 2)».--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:16, сентября 27, 2016 (UTC) : С этим, скорее, ко мне, я люблю разгребать неоднозначности. --Korney San (обсуждение) 08:11, сентября 28, 2016 (UTC) Позиция по вопросу Здравствуйте,рад Вас видеть! Разрешите поинтересоваться, Вы в курсе петиции против отмены форумов? И знаете ли что Бюрократы,Помощники и её создатели - недовольные собираются конкретно предпринять? Что Вы сами планируете делать? Лично я - за оставление Форума и совершенствование обсуждений. :) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 22:53, сентября 27, 2016 (UTC) : Почти все участники всех вики против этого, так что я уверен, что даже если форум по-умолчанию отключат, то как минимум, оставят возможность не отключать его по запросу. Если же они и этого не сделают, то последствия будут, без преувеличения, катастрофическими, в первую очередь, для компании, а не только для нас. : Поэтому, лично я не вижу пока необходимости лезть в «мясорубку», но если всё-таки будет реализован худший вариант, то я буду первым, кто полезет на баррикады :) --Alex6122 © 23:21, сентября 27, 2016 (UTC) Ворюги на Убежище Написал.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:01, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) Флуд Зачем было мне под Профайлом оставлять такую-же "полезную вещь"? Для чего? Извините конечно, но я принял это за вандализм кого-то участника Краб 21:44 ноября 7, 2016 (UTC) : О чём вообще речь? --Alex6122 © 13:19, ноября 9, 2016 (UTC) :: Участник просто очистил свою страницу сообщений. Восстановил и дополнил.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:50, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) Цвет текста в чате и на Убежище Сейчас заметил такую штуку: при задавании определённого цвета в чате идёт смена цвета и обычного текста в статьях, блогах и прочем на Убежище. Нельзя ли эту привязку как-то убрать? А то в чате хотелось тёмный фон сделать со светлыми буквами, но при этом выборе статейки невозможно читать, ибо всё сливается с фоном и в них видны карточки и ссылки.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:31, ноября 14, 2016 (UTC) : Это надо обратиться к автору скрипта. При всём желании у меня сейчас нету времени копаться в нём. --Alex6122 © 20:02, ноября 15, 2016 (UTC) Акция 10 Приветствую! Прошу заглянуть сюда, необходимо посоветоваться. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:31, ноября 17, 2016 (UTC) : Вопрос снят. Извините за беспокойство. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:18, декабря 3, 2016 (UTC) Главная страница Алекс, дружище! Подскажи неумехе, как настраивать оповещалки (всплывающие внизу справа при входе в ВИКИ) и редактировать опросы на главной? Заранее каюсь, глуп! :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:11, декабря 14, 2016 (UTC) : 1. Портал:Сообщество → Блок «полезные ссылки» → Вкладка «администраторам» → раздел таблицы «уведомление участников» → второй пункт → Communitymessages-notice-msg. : 2. Сам опрос вышит прямо в шаблон через include. Внимательно смотри код) И не забывайте о ручном переписывание результатов. --Alex6122 © 18:59, декабря 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Спасибо большое, попробую осилить! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:01, декабря 14, 2016 (UTC) Модератор контента Привет, Алекс! Хочу попросить статус модератора контента временно. Хочу поудалять ненужные перенаправления и, может быть, неиспользуемые файлы. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 09:28, декабря 24, 2016 (UTC) : Может быть кому-нибудь из админов дать статус бюрократ? А то я редко тут появляюсь. --Alex6122 © 06:52, декабря 25, 2016 (UTC) :: Почему бы и нет. Если кто из админов желает получить статус бюрократа, пусть отпишется. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 08:06, декабря 25, 2016 (UTC) ::: Для решения таких вопросов и ситуаций могу взять ответственность на себя, но глобальные вопросы, только под присмотром сообщества! :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 08:23, декабря 25, 2016 (UTC) :Внесу свои пять копеек — в ListRedirects и файлах, которые мало кто переименовывает в более приемлемую форму и вносит в нужные категории, давно бы пора разобраться, лично у меня пока времени на разборы всего и всех не хватает. Многие перенаправления ИМХО не нужны и избыточны, и, например, хоть название статьи с кавычками нескольких типов (например Залп), ссылающиеся на одно и то же, но в поисковике дадут ту же конченую ссылку, поэтому смысла их содержать я не вижу. По моему пока у некоторых проверенных участников есть силы, желание и время, то им нужно дать некоторые возможности, тем более особого вреда такие действия не нанесут.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:34, февраля 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Согласен с ExplorerSmaily, я тоже зачастую разбираю неполные статьи, некоторые из которых имеют совершенно ненужные перенаправления. Поэтому если возможно, хотел бы получить статус Модератора контента, чтобы поддерживать статьи в надлежащем виде, естественно с учётом правил Сообщества! --Veteran NCR (обсуждение) 14:18, февраля 5, 2017 (UTC) ::: Можете обратиться к любому активному администратору, и, если он одобрит, я выдам статус. Просто я тут давно не был и многого могу не знать. ::: А на будущее, может сделать страницу и ветку форума, где можно подавать заявки... --Alex6122 © 18:49, февраля 5, 2017 (UTC) : Алекс! Возможно в суматохе не заметили, если предложение насчёт статуса бюрократа ещё в силе, готов взять на себя. И Steel Nomad так и не получил модератора контента. А в перспективе, профильную страницу заявок нарисую. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:38, февраля 5, 2017 (UTC) :: Точно. Cделай тогда уж и под-раздел для заявок на статус бюрократа на соответствующей странице Убежище:Заявки на статус администратора ;) --Alex6122 © 20:30, февраля 5, 2017 (UTC) ::: Что-нибудь нарисую! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:52, февраля 5, 2017 (UTC) :::: Точно так же, если предложение насчёт статуса бюрократа ещё в силе, готов взять на себя. Я потихоньку возвращаюсь к работе с Убежищем. --Korney San (обсуждение) 06:24, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Ну в таком случае мою кандидатуру можно и не рассматривать. Лично меня более чем устроит Korney San на этом посту. Кстати предлагаю утверждение на пост Бюрократа узаконить выборами среди администраторов, так и правильнее и проще. Если возражений нет, готов добавить в Правила. Модератора контента же предлагаю выбирать по заявкам аналогичным заявкам на статус администраторов. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 06:52, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Хмм, ведь статус модератора контента не подразумевает необходимость активной работы с комьюнити и принятие стратегических решений относительно всего проекта. Так что для чего нужны выборы на статус модератора контента? :::::: И ещё, у меня тут в глубоких недрах моих лабораторий завалялись какие-то древние наброски по статусам, может чего найдёте там.Только не забудьте надеть защитный костюм и непрозрачную повязку на глаза)) Хотя я уже не помню чего и зачем я там писал. --Alex6122 © 07:45, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Участник получает доступ к возможностям удаления и ограничения редактирования страниц. Здесь подход нужен более основательный. Опять же один администратор может быть "За", другой "Против". Как вариант можно сузить круг голосования до администраторов. Вот такой вот вариант. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 08:51, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: С Вашего позволения уважаемый бюрократ, хочу тоже высказать свое мнение насчёт статуса бюрократа. Я сталкивался с администратором U.Solo в спорных ситуациях, и должен сказать, что давать почётный статус бюроката этому администратору мягко сказать, очень рано. Это не нагнетание обстановки, и не беспричинная критика участника, а реалии с которыми сталкивался не только я. Обратите хотя бы внимание на пост ниже, который касается пасхалок. Наблюдается очевидная монополия на редактирование, и отсутствие всяческого диалога с участником. Хотя я привёл только единичный случай. Меня очень устраиваете Вы в качестве бюрократа и любой другой администратор, который готов защищать интересы сообщества, и его участников в целом. Теперь прошу Вас учесть тот факт, что бюрократа должны выбирать активные участники сообщества а не только администраторы. Ведь по правилам администратора выбирают не только администраторы или модераторы а активные участники. То что U.Solo желает «узаконить» выбор в бюрократы только в кругу администраторов, говорит о том, что участник желает отсечь любой нежелательный отзыв в свой адрес, от участников и с помощью правил протежировать себе чин бюрократа. Это больше походит на проталкивание себя самого, чем на справедливый выбор участника, сообществом. Поэтому прошу Вас принять во внимание, то что следует вносить в правила не удобные поправки а справедливые; К примеру, я согласен что бюрократа следует выбирать — это правильно, а бюрократ это участник, который регулирует всю политику вики и её дальнейший прогресс, поэтому раз бюрократ регулирует всю работу вики, его должны выбирать активные участники (с достаточным количеством правок, согласно правилам) а не только администраторы. Сэндман (обсуждение) 08:47, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Если вы внимательно прочитаете посты выше, то увидите, что я отказался от статуса в пользу Korney San. Голосование среди администраторов на пост Бюрократа и модераторов контента мною предложено лишь с одной только целью - максимально обезопасить проект от неразумных решений и подобные комментарии меня только больше склоняют в эту сторону. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 09:00, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::: От неразумных решении? Нет U.Solo, я как сказал, голосование от активных участников сообщества. Мыслить разумно могут не только те у кого есть админ.панель, а все участники, которые трудятся на благо проекта. Обычно, когда существует совет или голосование тогда всё хорошо получается, нежели когда поступают непосоветовавшись, или посоветовавшись узким кругом. Насчёт моего комментария, если вы внимательно его читали, то должны были увидеть, что я говорил факты, но никак не беспочвенную критику или обвивение. Пусть мой предыдущий пост лучше склонит вас в сторону того чтобы сделать выводы на будущее. Сэндман (обсуждение) 09:25, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::: Да, в вашей ситуации я не пошел на нарушение Правил и понимаю Вашу личную заинтересованность в вышесказанном. Отдельно хочу отметить, что по всем некритичным решениям я делаю некоторые послабления в принятии решения сообществом, в том числе к требованиям для голосующих. Но в критически важных решениях, уверен, слово должно оставаться за опытными участниками-администраторами, которых выбрали другие участники. Предлагаю на этом диспут завершить - здесь не меня обсуждают а порядок выбора Бюрократа и Модератора контента. Вашу позицию предельно услышали - Вы хотите чтобы решение принимали активные участники. Если они об этом здесь напишут - переведу это обсуждение на форум. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 09:53, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::: Хорошая идея! надо создать обсуждение на форуме, и пусть активные участники выскажут своё мнение и решат! -- Veteran NCR (обсуждение) 10:29, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Готово! Прошу всех посетить форум по ссылке. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 11:03, февраля 6, 2017 (UTC) Техники-механики Доброго. Не понимаю какой смысл содержать две категории (техники и механики), которые (практически) являются одним и тем же по функционалу в геймплее. Я так понимаю, что это создавалось под таким же предлогом, что и персы-воры из Fallout Tactics? Вы не полагаете, что информативность в этом плане слишком перегружена и многие механики, которые занимаются разработкой и производством технических систем и устройств, окажутся техниками, которые по сути являются спецами по обслуживанию многочисленных устройств и систем (сантехника, тепловые станции, электроприборы, медицинские и ветеринарные аппараты, военная техника и т.д.). К вашему сведению это явление по сути напоминает ситуацию с торговцами и наркоторговцами, и пока одно другому не особо мешает, но здесь ситуация ИМХО серьёзней. Может быть пока механиков ликвидировать, пока у многих путаницы не возникло как у меня?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:34, декабря 28, 2016 (UTC) Блокировка Пожалуйста, блокируйте участника 62.227.173.90. Он нарушил правила сообщества, допустив оскорбительное замечание в адрес участника. Я сделал ему замечание, но оскорблённый участник уже обиделся и не только на него, но и на нас, что не блокировали. Я попросил U.Solo, а он пишет, что оснований для блокировки нет. Нарушены правила и нормы нашего сообщества, а администратор не хочет видите-ли блокировать. Правила должны действовать для всех. Для чего мы его выбрали админом? Чтобы картинки удалять и преименовывать файлы? Нужно же и за порядком следить... Теперь он в качестве полумеры закрыл текст оскорбления - вроде как ничего и не было, и вообще, пытается замять разговор, дескать, нечего обсуждать...Таким образом, уполномоченный нами участник не поддерживает соблюдение прав участников проекта и грубо нарушает этику сообщества, нарушая нашу репутацию. Пожалуйста, блокируйте хулигана и сделайте замечание админу U.Solo, поддержите порядок в доме! P.S.Я намереваюсь поднять вопрос состава администраторов. Меня очень устраиваете Вы, например, но совершенно не устраивает человек, который не будет делать, что предписано и о чём его любезно просят. Если Дисциплинарные меры в виде замечания не будут приняты Вами, я напишу в ВикиСообщества, чтобы все знали, как у нас ведутся дела. Это не угроза, но предупреждение. Не вздумайте обижаться)) С наступившим! С уважением, искренне Ваш --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 11:26, января 3, 2017 (UTC) : : В данном случае анониму было сделано предупреждение, и никаких угроз функционированию Убежища нету. Да и вы сами можете привести хотя бы один пример, когда у нас блокировали анонимов за одну правку, которая не носит откровенно вандальный характер? --Alex6122 © 15:27, января 3, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I would like to use the Christmas/New Year-wishes-tradition, to thank those around me who kept this wikia and daily life more fun for me during the past year. Everything just seems so normal and evident that we are here almost every day, yet it's very worthwhile to consider for a moment how wonderful it is to have people like you on the Wikia, making editing a lot more enjoyable. I would also like to use this opportunity to wish a happy and healthy new year for you and everyone around you who is dear to you. I hope you'll have a great and healthy new year in which all your wishes may come true! -[[User talk:Peace'n Hugs| Greets ]] Peace'n Hugs (talk) (blog) 00:35, января 8, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks! --Alex6122 © 00:47, января 8, 2017 (UTC) Egg Прошу разобрать отдельный случай по поводу того, как администратор U.Solo не может идти на взаимопонимание и компромисс со мной уже который день в отношении тематики пасхальных яиц. В начале мы с ним пришли к более толковому выводу, что шаблон, связанный с пасхалками, стоит изменить, но позже я описал проблему в отношении отсутствии проставляемой им категории как в самом обсуждении к egg, так и в чате. На примере Буча и некоторых других персонажей U.Solo не устраивала простановка категорий пасхалок в некоторых отдельных статьях. В попытке добиться своей задачи, U.Solo с помощью администратора Korney San добился изменения шаблона и способствовал урезанию его функции намеренно, без мнения других заинтересованных участников в моём лице. Я высказался против изменения работы шаблона позже, отменил правку и сделал замечание о том, что нужно приостановиться и обдумать этот момент, но в ответ в чате от U.Solo на меня излились претензии в стиле "как ты себя плохо и некультурно ведёшь". Я пояснил проблему в некорректной навигации и оформлении статей в связи с отсутствующей категорией простановки, которая вводит в дальнейшие заблуждения и непонятки. Также я опирался на само понятие «пасхальное яйцо» и вытекающие с ним выводы на основании самого определения и сохранения порядка оформления статей в виде простановки шаблона egg. Шаблон по сути проставлял нужную категорию, обозначался в статье своей иконкой и содержал ссылку на пасхалки. Со стороны U.Solo были приведены аргументы с уклоном каких-то выдуманных %-ов пасхальности и что-то ещё (какие-то аргументы, которые я нахожу сомнительными из-за сильной отдалённости от изначальных понятий), которые носят только его личное субъективное мнение. Я их основательно оспорил в чате, сославшись на определение пасхалки и выходящий из него простой принцип "есть отсылка — есть и пасхалка". Проще объяснения некуда, от фактов можно бежать, уклоняться, закрывать глаза, отвлекаться, но они всё равно будут. U.Solo занял противоположную точку зрения и не пошёл на дальнейшие переговоры. Моя попытка в чате достучаться до изначальных понятий провалилась/проигнорировалась, мои действия игнорируются и меня посылали добиваться согласно правилам на форуме изменения текущего порядка, хотя согласно самим же правилам добиваться изменений в текущей ситуации обязано именно второе лицо, которое хочет что-то от предшественника, т.е. U.Solo согласно порядку и должен был эту тему обсудить. Ошибки на ошибках продолжаются: ничего толком не объяснив и проигнорировав мои просьбы по соблюдению прежнего порядка мне было отписано сообщение формата "итак всё хорошо и проблемы нет", моё действие было отменено (да, то самое, обоснованное в чате), а теперь ещё отрезают доступ к шаблону, хотя я и могу редактировать но не решаюсь провоцировать U.Solo на безосновательные рецидивные действия. К сведению — именно я был заказчиком этого шаблона, при этом я точно пояснил его создателю какие он функции будет выполнять, и никто не был против до текущего момента. Несколько дней назад в чате меня обвиняли в том, что я сам виноват в сложившейся проблеме, и что мне нечего в эту тематику лезть, а теперь сам шаблон во избежания "моего зла" защищается навсегда, как будто это частный филиал одного-двух участников, которые используют его только в своих личных целях и, следовательно, могут делать с ним, что хотят. Прошу вас принять меры либо как-то поспособствовать разрешению нашей проблемы, ибо это может привести к дальнейшим непредсказуемым действиям участников на Убежище.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:42, января 8, 2017 (UTC) :Вопиющая клевета, передёргивание фактов и непонимание сути задуманного. Поправка в шаблон вносится с иной целью: :* Базовый шаблон должен работать в штатном режиме; :* Страницы, которые не являются пасхалками как таковые (локации, персонажи), но имеющие элементы, содержащие пасхалки (части диалогов, сцены, надписи на стенах и т.п.), в разделе «За кулисами» выделяются данным шаблоном имеющим вид пасхального яйца, но без внесения самой статьи в категорию пасхалок. В противном случае в данную категорию можно смело отнести over 75% статей; :* Кликнув на яйцо, планируется получить переход на статью пасхальных яиц по игре указанной в шаблоне в виде кода ; :* Всё это задумывалось с целью выделить пасхалку от прочей информации в разделе «За кулисами»; :* Данное решение никто не опротестовал в раннем обсуждении, все контраргументы со стороны ExplorerSmaily последовали «постфактум», вторая попытка обсудить это в чате, закончилась повторным уходом в офф участника с ссылкой на занятость! Никого не собираюсь обвинять, но при выводах по вышеизложенной претензии в мой адрес прошу данный факт учесть! (Имеются скрины диалога). --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:56, января 8, 2017 (UTC) :: Подшаманил шаблон (с какой-то попытки), теперь работает корректно — отсылает на профильные страницы с пасхалками по играм + возможность пользоваться двумя вариантами: или всю статью в категорию отправлять или создавать яйцо без категории. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 17:11, января 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Раз уж бюрократ не может рассмотреть этот случай в ближайшее удобное время, а U.Solo не может предоставить логи уже который день, хоть и обещал это сделать, то имеет ли смысл куда-нибудь ещё этот запрос послать?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:05, января 22, 2017 (UTC) Презент Снятие статуса На нынешний момент участник Xanvier Xanbie не проявлял с ноября прошлого года высокой активности. Дополнительно, в связи с тем, что он не оповестил остальных участников на своей странице об отбытии с проекта, я считаю, что он не сможет выполнять положенные для него функции администратора. У него имеется просрочка в 96 дней на текущий момент (допустимы в сводке про админов было 50 дней). Менее 180 правок за полгода (в наличии только 60).--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:45, февраля 15, 2017 (UTC) : Да, его нет очень давно. Можно только предварительно чиркнуть ему на страницы обсуждения, чтобы это не было неожиданностью. --Alex6122 © 19:46, февраля 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Собственно говоря, на моей странице уже несколько лет находится расплывчатая формулировка «я был активным участником... Сейчас я сюда почти ничего не пишу...». В последние годы я оставляю всего несколько десятков правок в год, так что рядовые пользователи и активные администраторы не могут на меня рассчитывать как на активного администратора — видно, эти несколько десятков правок и не давали Alex6122 снять с меня статус. Тем не менее, для меня этом нет ничего неожиданного, статус можно снять. — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 05:45, февраля 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Жаль терять лучших, но надеюсь, что это временно. В свою очередь хотел бы попросить бюрократа, по окончании полномочий администраторов, наделять их статусом «Бывший администратор». На мой взгляд это, своего рода, дань уважения к участникам исполнявшим обязанности администраторов и некий символ заслуг участника в прошлом. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 11:45, февраля 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Спасибо! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:53, февраля 17, 2017 (UTC) Скрипт ProfileTags Привет. Вы используете устаревшую версию скрипта, написанного мной несколько лет назад. С тех пор, этот скрипт был значительно обновлён! После установки новый скрипт позволит изменять теги в профиле без дополнительных проверок. Посетите Dev Wiki, чтобы узнать больше. P.S.: Я не говорю по-русски, поэтому, если вам требуется помощь с установкой и настройкой, обратитесь сюда. Спасибо! Rappy 15:46, февраля 17, 2017 (UTC) : Спасибо за информацию. Упомянутый скрипт сносит все стандартные теги, что крайне неудобно. Всё-таки, особые теги — это исключение, а не правило. Поэтому будет глупо выполнять лишнюю работу, прописывая вручную все статусы. : ps: Понимаю, что Rappy вряд-ли уведет и переведёт данное сообщение, поэтому я, скорее, пишу его для истории и для тех, кто будет читать данное обсуждение. --Alex6122 © 18:19, февраля 17, 2017 (UTC) Отмена правки Здравствуйте. Прошу разобрать инцидент с вкладом в проект. Вчера я исправил эту статью, и внес некоторые стилевые правки. После этого, администратор U.Solo даже не перейдя к обсуждению статьи, полностью отменил мой вклад, сославшись на то, что мои правки «не вносят новшеств» и «не имеют смысла», хотя мой вклад таковым не является. Я внёс внушительный вклад в проект, и в свой адрес слышу такие выпады. Помимо этого, администратор U.Solo пытается запретить мне вносить правки в ту статью. Когда я сказал ему в чате что хочу вернуть некоторые отменённые правки на место, U.Solo был против, и сказал что то как он внёс правки, вот это является правильным вкладом, и прийти с ним к компромиссу мне не удалось. Прошу вас разобраться в этой ситуации, и вынести замечание администратору U.Solo, по поводу монополии на правки статей и идеологический запрет на редактирование. --Veteran NCR 09:05, февраля 28, 2017 (UTC) : Если Вы не представите доказательств того, где я Вам что-то запрещаю, буду расценивать это как клевету, сознательное передёргивание фактов и фальсификацию моих слов в Ваш адрес, ввиду того, что ранее я в чате отказался поддержать Вас на статус модератора контента по причине малого опыта на проекте. Вынужден сделать Вам предупреждение. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 09:21, февраля 28, 2017 (UTC) :: Доказательства есть, они в логах чата за вчера, вы можете опубликовать их прямо сюда. Там есть всё, в частности то что с вами невозможно договориться. И не надо меня обвинять в клевете, это серьёзное нарушение правил, я говорю то, что было на самом деле и это есть в логах. Предупреждать меня также не стоит. Предупредить вас я уже попросил бюрократа, потому что вы стали слишком много на себя брать, вы ошибочно полагаете, что ваше мнение является истиной в последней инстанции а другие участники на него просто не имеют право. Дело тут вовсе не в том, что вы меня не поддержали на статус модератора контента, это ваше право, и опять же, одно ваше мнение не решает этот вопрос, когда будут готовы заявки любой подходящий участник сможет подать кандидатуру и его выберет сообщество. --Veteran NCR 09:46, февраля 28, 2017 (UTC) ::: У меня логово нет, но я Вам ничего не запрещал, Вы обратились ко мне с вопросом, я по каждому вашему внесенному в правке слову дал комментарий. Вы же мне, с менторским тоном "порекомендовали" "На будущее, учесть свои недочеты и советоваться с Вами, перед тем как отменять Ваши правки". На что я сделал Вам замечание. Затем мы больше не поднимали эту тему и разговор перешёл вообще в саркастическое русло уже с участником Смэйли. Ни о каких запретах разговоров не было ВООБЩЕ! Если Вы что-то себе надумали, это Ваши личные проблемы и пытаться додумывать что-то за меня и искажать смысл сказанного, мягко говоря - совершенно неэтично! Еще раз повторю свои слова в чате: не стоит вносить правки, не влияющие на смысл изложенного (я понимаю Ваше желание сохранить вариант изложения внесенный Вами, так как статья создана Вами), но по правилам любой участник имеет право вносить свои коррективы и уточнения. Монополия на правки в данном случае с Вашей стороны, что можно проследить, изучив историю правок в статье Паладин Братства Стали (Fallout 3), где Вы пытаетесь вернуть всё к первоначальному варианту, невзирая на внесенные коррективы другими. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 10:05, февраля 28, 2017 (UTC) :::: Менторский тон - это высокомерно-поучительный тон. У меня в речи такого тона не было, и я не говорил вам о недочётах, я сказал это довольно этично. Когда ранее в чате, вы мне давали советы по редактированию статей, вы также говорили «На будущее» или «учтите нужно делать так», и я брал на вооружение то что вы мне говорили, применял, и не думал что вы мне «дали совет менторским тоном». Вообще, восприятие менторского тона зависит ещё от самого слушателя. На практике это означает то, что если я вас культурно попросил обращать внимание на Обсуждение статьи, перед глобальным откатом, вы расценили это как приказ «некомпетентного» участника в Ваш адрес, как администратора и всё. Это говорит о том, что вы расцениваете меня как участника, который не имеет право голоса. Я не претендую на «власть», над созданными мною статьями, пусть редактирует любой кто желает, на то существует вики-платформа. Но когда вы отменяете правки без предварительного обсуждения на этой странице, только потому что вы считаете они «не соответствуют смыслу», то это не только неэтично, но и не даёт участникам свободно дополнять статьи. Если вы думаете что я придираюсь к вам и придумываю что-то то зачем тогда разработчики придумали Обсуждение статьи? не для того ли чтобы разрешать спорные ситуции и недопонимания а только потом отменять что-либо. Когда участник пишет что-то или дополняет в статье, он естественно придаёт этим высказываниям свой смысл, но суть то одна. А смысл это то, как человек понимает ту или иную информацию. То что вы пытаетесь подстроить статьи под свой «смысл», говорит о том, что другим нельзя выражать свои мысли в статье, потому что они пойдут вразрез с вашим «смыслом правок» и статей. Администратор - это участник защищающий интересы участников и который помогает им. Администратор следит за правками, но никто не давал ему право контролировать ум и мысли участников, или запрещать им высказывать то что они думают и о чём хорошо знают, это уже слишком. Это разрушает дружескую атмосферу на вики, и приводит к скандалам. Я знаю, что вы как администратор, ведёте лог чата, поэтому пожалуйста предоставьте его, на эту страницу, прежде чем обвинять меня и других участников в «клевете», «сарказме» и «менторском тоне». Раз дискуссия была в чате, то нужны логи, без них обвинять кого-либо в клевете, само по себе считается клеветой. --Veteran NCR 11:38, февраля 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::Не знаю кто Вам сказал эти глупости по поводу логирования чата администраторами, однако, подозреваю, что это своего рода провокация... Ведь Вы как-то присутствовали при разговоре в чате о том, что у нас пропал бот логирующий чат и никто не знает как это делать! Вы оклеветали меня, не предоставив никаких доказательств, теперь требуете логи! :) В итоге, я делаю Вам предупреждение за нарушение Правил, предусмотренных разделом этичного поведения и напоминаю, что на повторные подобные провокации в адрес участников Проекта, последуют адекватные меры предусмотренные Правилами. В дальнейшем обсуждении данного вопроса не вижу никакого смысла. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 12:07, февраля 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Вы в чате несколько раз приводили список участников за весь день,так что вы знаете о чём я говорю. Я никого не оклеветал, это вы обвинили меня в менторском тоне напару с участником ExplorerSmaily в саркастическом тоне, против вас, прочитайте свой третий пост. Я не нарушил ни один из пунктов действующих правил, включая неэтичное поведение. Если вы заблокируете меня ни за что, я предоставлю весь этот пост и цитату из правил что "администратор не должен блокировать участника из неприязни" в Вики Сообщества, на рассмотрение Помощникам, и на обозрение русскоязычнопу порталу Викия. Поверьте мне, это случится сразу, как только вы примете "адекватные меры" ни за что. Согласен что наше обсуждение пора закрыть, однако прошу бюрократа Alex6122 принять меры, в виде предупреждения участнику U.Solo, в придачу за угрозы в мой адрес в виде блокировки. --Veteran NCR 12:32, февраля 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Это делается копированием тех участников кто входили чат и вставляется общим списком в тот же чат :) За угрозы предупреждаю повторно! И в последний раз, далее передам это на рассмотрение другим администраторам. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 12:52, февраля 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Стоп! Стоп! Стоп! А где я обвинил ExplorerSmaily в саркастическом тоне? Прошу объяснить! Или мы вместе с ExplorerSmaily обвинили Вас? --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 13:03, февраля 28, 2017 (UTC) Снятие статуса МЧ К сведению — мною (и не только мною) уважаемый и интересный FunGorn не проявляет активности уже почти год, тоже самое по посещению. Я оповестил его о возможном снятии статуса, ибо возможности держать статус участнику, который очень долгое время не появляется, ИМХО нет. Впрочем выбор за вами в данном случае.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:37, марта 13, 2017 (UTC) P.S. смотрели пробные бланки с заявками? Как бы хотелось не затягивать с одной темой и обсуждать тонкости с админами побольше, но U.Solo сложил полномочие вести данную тематику… Просьба о подмене В связи с тем, что я хочу сбавить обороты по работе с файлами, немного отдохнуть от разборов и переключиться на статьи, портал и доделывание формуляров, заявок и прочего, прошу вас нанять одного-двух модераторов контента, чтобы не повышать нагрузку на нынешнюю и без того поредевшую активную часть администратрации в лице Kylxackepа и U.Solo (первый скорее всего снова уйдёт в вики-отпуск в ближайшее время). Насколько я помню среди кандидатур на МК были заинтересованы Steel Nomad, который уже работал с файлами и регулярно появляется поныне, а так же заинтересованный в данных действиях, но пока не практиковавшийся в этом деле Veteran NCR.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:48, марта 26, 2017 (UTC) :Сначала необходимо определиться в порядке выборов и назначения данного статуса. Не все согласны с приведенными Вами кандидатурами. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 14:54, марта 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Это же моя личная просьба, не пройдёт, так не пройдёт. А почему дурная манера во влезании в чужие сообщения и невыполнении просьб участников так и практикуется здесь, для засаривания станицы бюрократа?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:36, марта 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Всё что касается назначений участников и изменений в Проекте - вопрос общий, а не Ваше личное дело, которое касается только Вас с Бюрократом. И я прошу Вас тон немного сменить. Если участники хотят получить статус - они должны об этом заявить сами, только порядок следует установить для начала. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:43, марта 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Видимо придётся (в очередной раз) писать, что тона никакого задано и не было, всего лишь был предложен вариант действий. В моём понимании переписка должна быть личная, по крайней мере более конкретная и структурированная. Тут всего лишь предложение разбора ситуации, которой вы не хотите заниматься и ставите заглушку на неразвитие в самом начале. Я не нападаю, я предлагаю и разбираюсь, и не делаю это из-за истеричности, ненависти, или каких-то эмоций, здесь упор на удобство по времени. Первое: меня же назначили вне конкурса или заявки на МК, потому я и имею право об этом заявить. Второй момент: насколько я помню некоторые участники заявляли ранее, но их действия были заглушены с упором на порядок, вы сами продолжили дискуссию, отведя его в нужное вам тогда русло. Вам доверили февраля, 5 числа, сделать формуляр заявки по аналогии с админской. А вы начали тему, на которую потом забили и сейчас не заинтересованы её развивать вообще. Сейчас я вообще не вижу проблем не заниматься этой темой и не делать заявки-пробники, чтобы хоть как-то разобраться, как это положено. Эта двойственность (и тему/порядок не хотите развивать, чтобы были статусы, и статусы не хотите давать, сомневаясь в даже в проверенных участниках) очень ущербна порой. А этот дурной признак и даёт мне повод заниматься тематикой, к которой вы неоднозначно относитесь и безразличны. Я выполню поручение бюрократа, кто-то же должен сделать это.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:12, марта 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Вас назначили в виде эксперимента, так как других кандидатов не было. Про мне "доверили" прочтите дальше, решили обсудить на форуме, что я и сделал. И я не забил, просто участники не смогли найти компромисс, что в итоге привело к тупику, я не счел необходимым тратить время на это до появления большего кол-ва голосов, без нарушения изначального формата голосования. В проверенных участниках же сомнений нет, но в новичках есть. Еще раз вернусь к сути моего предложения: я предложил сделать упрощенное голосование и свести его до голосов админов и модераторов, один или два участника воспротивилось, включая Вас. Теперь Вы предлагаете вообще обойтись без голосования и взяв на себя право говорить от имени всех - просите Бюрократа дать статус двум кандидатам! На мой взгляд - это противоречит Вашим же изначальным словам и противоречит мнению некоторых других участников. Вот я и решил воспротивиться в данном вопросе, на мой взгляд - это попытка самоуправства. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 17:00, марта 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Вот именно, что назначили и подопытный (я) уже не может продолжать держать себя в экспериментальной площадке так, как раньше. Вам же, активным админам, добавиться больше нагрузки с моим отходом, потому я и предупреждаю. Замечу, что на форуме в нужной теме сейчас беспорядок, который вы (вы это сами написали в чате) не собираетесь устранять и развивать новую концепцию, новый подход к вопросу. Распустившиеся и "распустившиеся" участники просто дали новые концепты разрешений в ситуации, а вы не учитываете их пожелания и действия, наверно потому что мыслите в прежних рамках. Я ждать решений от таких обсуждений по 1, 2, 4, 15 и более лет не собираюсь, потому что-то толковое и пытаюсь по быстрому сделать, предупредить, кому-то что сказать, чтобы потом тёрок не было между участниками. Стараюсь делать то, до чего не дотягиваются руки у других. Анализирую, пробую делать заготовки и смотреть как смотрится-приложится. Надеюсь на понимание. Второй момент опять усложняете: во-первых я не предлагал ничего конкретного в плане "обойтись без голосования и взяв на себя право говорить от имени всех". Как вы выражаетесь на своём языке — вопиющая клевета, что по сути верно. Голосования не учреждено, модераторы вне рамок правил и сейчас действуют. Следовательно, по сути на них не приходится ни требования, ни наказания, ни перечень строго определённых действий. Следовательно, ни о каком голосовании речи быть и не может. Ложь в очередной раз. Какую-то просьбу натянуть и выдать за навязывание своей воли… тут подмена понятий, которую я вижу часто. А мои противоречия, даже не смотря на мои старания что-нибудь полезное сделать — это и есть продукт запущения действий некоторых участников. К примеру: просьба получить статус МК встретились вопросами о назначении бюрократа, которое упёрлось в создание заявки. Момент по заготовке заявки преобразовалась в тему с двумя вариантами, которые дополнились другими способами, тема зашла в тупик и не развивается. На вид получается, что участники своими же стараниями хотели сделать что-то красивое, например величественного льва, но получилась не пойми какая некрасивая и уродливая химера, причём ни задачи, ни цели, ничего она не выполнила. Полная подмена понятий и полное отсутствие порядка. А ещё нехватка воли и логики. Вот как это называется. А время идёт, нужны действия с новым подходом, в чате уже говорят, что тема — туфта и не понимают её сути, направления действий, когда ознакомятся с ней. И большинство не собирается в ней участвовать, видя что там теперь какие-то сложности написаны, а надо упрощать схему, развивать. Но видимо не всем дано руководить оркестром, быть начальником или что-то укомплектовать, вот я и пытаюсь альтернативы добиться. И по факту (у учётом модераторов вне закона) ничего не нарушается, есть только личные придирки, а это неэтично см. правила. А про самоумправство в правилах нет, это уже уголовный кодекс, другая тема, не граничащая с нашими правилами) По вашему компетентные люди станут натягивать реальные документы РФ на наши правила? По-моему нет. Если да, то приставляйте соответсвующих лиц в погонах и выполняйте процедуру штрафования, мне очень интересно посмотреть как это всё будет выглядеть… Так что надо некоторым отдыхать, а некоторым постараться себе хотя бы союзников и желающих найти работать, а не действовать по зову. Нужно давать хотя бы задания, пытаться пойти навстречу. список задач хотя бы дать, а их у нас полно. Я даже уже устал об этом писать в чате участникам, которые хотят работать с файлами. P.S. Извините, Алекс, что выясняем моменты на вашей личноё странице, ибо я уже не знаю в каком формате достучаться касательно некоторых ситуаций.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:45, марта 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Демагогия. Когда будет определен порядок выбора - будем выбирать. До этого момента вообще смысла не вижу что-либо обсуждать здесь. И когда пишете что-либо в духе "в чате уже говорят, что тема — ''туфта и не понимают её сути, направления действий, когда ознакомятся с ней''", подкрепляйте доказательствами, если кто-то об этом и упомянул - это не значит, что это мнение всего Сообщества. В той теме несколько опытных участников согласились с моим предложением, прошу об этом не забывать. И не стоит брать на себя больше, чем стоит брать. Убежище функционировало до нас с Вами и будет функционировать в случае нашего отсутствия. Есть много достойных участников, которые уже делают больше чем мы с Вами вместе взятые. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:09, марта 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Для кого демагогия, а для кого просто вектор определённых действий и подкрепление дела словами; и наоборот. Не надо забывать, что правила некоторых проектов тоже демагогией является, и ничего особо страшного в них не произошло. Я не вижу особого смысла скидывать сюда или куда-нибудь ещё скрины про обсуждения темы, поскольку смысла в этом очень мало, они малоинформативны и вы их не учтёте, поскольку вы сразу же за предъявлением доказательств ссылаетесь на совершенно другой уровень, где каждый может иметь своё мнение, на то они представители сообщества. А их мнения так часто меняются — есть солидарные вам участники, которым симпатичны ваши мнения, а кому-то больше симпатично моё. ИМХО важнее моменты в отношении обязательств на личном уровне, которые и должны подкрепляться для того, чтобы разобрать конфликтный момент. Если их нет уже который месяц, то доверие к определённым людям уменьшается. И опять же, дела не делаются. Впрочем, я пожалуй не буду сорить в абзаце и выяснять отношения и разбирать ситуации по отдалённым от изначальному дискурсу темам дальше. Суть моей просьбы в первых строках. В порядке вещей и проявления большего соблюдения этикета, U.Solo, могли бы у меня переписываться на странице. Насчёт скринов от 8.01.17 — желательно у меня на странице обсуждения писать, на странице бюрократа итак много ненужной для него инфы написано.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:06, марта 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Итоги обсуждения подведены, тема закрыта. Предлагаю за основу заявок взять Ваши наработки, адаптировав их под вариант принятый в ходе обсуждения. И нюансы предлагаю обсудить на моей странице. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:15, марта 26, 2017 (UTC) Формуляры Формуляры и заявки на модераторов сделаны, со стороны админов лучше высказаться касательно их содержания. Вот первое, вот второе. В подразделе "Оценка" сделал что-то вроде места экспресс-меток для отображения одобрения/неодобрения участников и быстрой информативности.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:50, мая 1, 2017 (UTC)